By George, I think she's got it!
by Silver Arrow
Summary: *FINISHED* Chapter fourteen is up! Alicia comes closer to telling George how she feels about him...( George/Alicia, Fred/Angelina, Lee/Katie)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Yeah, I think you knew that! I invented a couple in later chapters but I'll mention them later. I wish I owned George but life is rough:) The first scene was taken out of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic and I would appreciate if you would give it a chance, especially if you are a George/Alicia fan or Fred/Angelina fan. It does get better later, but first I have to introduce the characters. The main conflict isn't in this first chapter. Okay, I'll shut up so you can read it!  
  
  
  
1 George's POV  
  
  
  
"Oi! Angelina!" Fred called.  
  
Angelina looked up from where she was chatting with Alicia by the fire.  
  
"What?" she called back.  
  
"Want to come to the ball with me?"  
  
Angelina looked Fred up and down.  
  
"Alright, then," she grinned and continued to talk to Alicia.  
  
"There you go. Piece of cake," Fred said nonchalantly to Harry and Ron. "George, come on…"  
  
"Wait Fred," I commanded. "Oi! Alicia!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes?" She raised her eyes questioningly at me.  
  
"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" I asked. I held my breath, waiting for her answer.  
  
She smiled at me, her brown eyes meeting mine and answered, " Of course, George, you know I've always wanted--"  
  
"GEORGE! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" a voice screamed in my ear.  
  
Huh? Oh, of course. My mum is always interrupting my best dreams. It's almost as if she is standing over me waiting for my dream to get good and- I opened both my eyes—well that's what it was…a dream, I thought, heaving myself out of bed, nearly tripping over a Filibuster Firework Fred must have left on the floor last night while we were packing for our seventh time at Hogwarts. I sighed as Mum left to wake up Ron. Alicia Spinnet had really gone to the Yule Ball with Mark Brocklehurst last year.  
  
"Hurry! And wake up Fred! The Hogwarts Express isn't going to wait for us!" Mum roared from the hall. I turned to my twin brother who was still dead to the world, probably dreaming about one of Alicia's best friends, Angelina Johnson. He'd actually asked her to the ball last year…Well I wasn't going to interrupt his precious REM time. I went into the bathroom to wash my face, thinking about a certain curly-haired brunette.  
  
2 Alicia's POV  
  
"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" I yelled, as the train's whistle sounded. I hugged them both tight and got on the train.  
  
"Send us some owls!" My mum called.  
  
"Have a good term!" Dad called as the train started to move.  
  
"I will!" My smile faded as the train picked up speed. They were trying to act as if nothing is wrong, like nothing has changed since You- Know-Who had come to power last year and disappeared yet again…waiting…I shivered. I made my way back to the compartment I was sharing with Katie and Angelina, nearly colliding with two excited first years. Just then I spotted Fred and George Weasley down the corridor. The red-haired boys saw me immediately.  
  
"Alicia! Where have you been?" Fred demanded, bounding up to me, engulfing me in a tight hug that nearly suffocated me.  
  
"Hullo Fred," I managed to get out, once he had let go of me. "What's got you in such a good mood?"  
  
"Ah, my dear brother was just talking to Ang--" George was cut off by Fred elbowing him rather hard. "Hey, Fred, that's not very brotherly," he said giving me a much softer hug which, I noticed with a blush, was much longer than Fred's hug. I felt tingly and warm all over even after he'd pulled away. What can I say? I'd fancied George since the beginning of our fifth year.  
  
"Oh, it's very brotherly," Fred said in a serious tone. "…especially when certain twin brothers should watch what they say before--"  
  
"Alright, alright!" George said, holding up his hands in mock surrender.  
  
"Anyway, we best be getting back to our compartment. It's two cars down. Lee's supposed to be showing us this great idea to improve our trick wands," Fred said, waving. "Oh, and take this-- I got these Gryffindor flags from Dean Thomas. They're left over from last year when we were rooting for Harry in the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
"Oh thanks," I said taking it from him.  
  
"See you later," George called as I slid the compartment door open and went in to join Katie and Angelina.  
  
"I see you ran into Fred and George," Katie grinned eyeing my Gryffindor flag. Both girls had one flag each.  
  
"Well yes, I did run into them…literally into Fred. He hugged me so tight I reckoned I would need my bones mended! I think he was happy after seeing a certain someone after a long summer…" I said, looking pointedly at Angelina who simply smiled. She and Fred both obviously fancied each other but hadn't exactly done anything about it.  
  
I didn't mention George on purpose. I'd kept my feelings for him secret for two years. Sometimes I thought they know. After all, they were my best friends who knew me better than anyone. Only my fear that George would never return my feelings kept me from telling them. As we rode to Hogwarts, Katie, Angelina and I traded stories about our summer and speculated on how this year would be different now that the Dark Lord has returned. Would Dumbledore be as serious and haggard as he looked at the end of last year? I thought.  
  
"I wonder if they'll be Quidditch?" Angelina said aloud.  
  
"Angelina! We're serious here!"  
  
"I am being serious! It's our last year and I think during dark times we should still be able to enjoy our favorite game! And the Triwizard Tournament kept us from playing last year!" she retorted.  
  
"Yeah," Katie agreed.  
  
"I guess you're right…I certainly have been looking forward to it," I admitted, grinning.  
  
"We'll need a new keeper since Oliver left," Angelina reminded us.  
  
"And a new captain," Katie said.  
  
"It's going to be hard to pick one, especially since there are five us on the team that are seventh years," I said.  
  
"I reckon we can deal with that," Angelina reassured us.  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Who's the new keeper? Who will be the next captain? Will there even be Quidditch? And what about George/ Alicia? Stay tuned for the School feast and Dumbledore's announcements! Please review! It would make me so happy! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Thank you to all four of my reviewers: Madame Rosmerta, WN, Noodlejelly, and Fred and Angelina Crazy. You all are very encouraging!  
  
Okay, on to chapter two!  
  
  
  
George's POV  
  
After the Sorting, (where Fred and I high-fived every new Gryffindor) we settled down for the start of term Feast.  
  
"Sure is nice to be back at Hogwarts," Lee said with carrots in his mouth. Fred and I nodded in agreement. I noticed Fred and Angelina exchanging flirtatious looks across the table.  
  
"I have some announcements to make," Dumbledore said, standing up fifteen minutes later as I shoved the last of my Yorkshire pudding in my mouth. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at the Headmaster expectantly.  
  
He didn't look at all like the old and worn wizard I remembered at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. As a matter of fact, he had a little bit of the old twinkle back in his eyes. Summer must have done some good.  
  
"As you know, Voldemort has returned. I can assure you, however, that you will continue to be educated at Hogwarts and we would like this year not any different then the others.  
  
"Yeah, it's only You-Know-Who; no biggie," I heard Ron mutter to Harry and Hermione. Other students began to whisper as well.  
  
"Obviously, though, it can not be. However, for the time being, I would like everyone to try to continue with what they would normally be doing. So, for the announcements—"  
  
Everyone listened, expecting the worst.  
  
"I would like to inform those who don't know—and remind those who do--" Dumbledore's eyes locked on the Gryffindor table, particularly on Fred and me. "…That the forest on the grounds is out of bounds to all and Hogsmeade village to all students below third year."  
  
"No problem," Fred winked.  
  
"Also--" Dumbledore smiled. "I have great pleasure in announcing that we will continue the tradition of a Yule Ball fourth years above and their guests."  
  
The older girls all smiled, particularly Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. Did Alicia just catch my eye? Nah. Ron frowned. He was no doubt remembering the last Yule Ball, as I was. Oh, I'd danced with some girls, even Alicia one time, but half of the Ball I spent talking with people while Alicia danced with that git Mark Brocklehurst. The rest of the Ball involved Fred and me chasing after that prat, Ludo Bagman. So yeah, I had fond memories of the Yule Ball last year.  
  
"Now… for something enjoyed by all ages," Dumbledore said after the chatter died down.  
  
Fred, Lee, and I held our breath.  
  
"I'm happy to say that we will continue the games for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup."  
  
The entire Great Hall was filled with thunderous applause and cheers. I had to restrain myself from jumping up on the Gryffindor table to celebrate. Dumbledore, apparently, was not finished with his announcements.  
  
"And last, but certainly not least…actually I probably should have announced this first…forgive me professor…may I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Figg."  
  
I heard Harry gasp on my left as a gray-haired women in amethyst robes rose and smiled at the clapping students and sat back down next to Professor Sinistra.  
  
Before I had time to wonder about the professor and how Harry knew her, Dumbledore started us off on the school song.  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
The sixth years rolled their eyes and the first years looked confused as the students roared the school song provided by the words coming out of Dumbledore's wand. Everyone took off in his own tune. I, however, kept my singing barely above a whisper. You see, I was born tone-deaf and any tune I'd made up would have most people covering their ears. The twins didn't believe me, saying I couldn't be any worse than Percy in the shower. The funny thing is, everyone seemed to finish at the same general time except for Fred and George who every year sang it to the tune of a funeral march. I smiled as their deep voices rang out alone in the now quiet Great Hall. Both of them weren't the least bit self-conscious as the entire student body and teachers waited for them to finish.  
  
"Wonderful!" Dumbledore clapped. "Now off to bed!"  
  
Everyone willingly obeyed. In less than five minutes I had my pajamas on and was asleep, dreaming of Quidditch and a certain Gryffindor beater.  
  
  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
George's POV  
  
I felt myself being shaken awake rather early Sunday morning. If that wasn't odd enough, it was who was standing over me that really blew me away. Fred, up before me? What's he doing dressed with his hair combed and everything? One of two things: Quidditch or Angelina. Maybe both. Or maybe Oliver Woodism has taken over him. It's bound to happen to any Gryffindor captain. Well, Fred wasn't the only captain. No, I'm not the other one. The team (now with a new keeper—Ronnikens Weasley) agreed to have one boy and one girl as co-captains. The girl is Angelina Johnson. Nice combination, huh?  
  
"What, Fred?" I croaked.  
  
"I have to come up with some game plays and new tactics we will use against Ravenclaw," Fred said excitedly.  
  
"That game isn't in at least a month! You were just appointed captain yesterday!" I protested.  
  
"Yes, but I have to be ready with something because Angelina and I are meeting this afternoon to discuss them," Fred answered digging around for some parchment.  
  
"Why don't you use those game boards Wood was so fond of?" I said sleepily.  
  
"Oh, brilliant!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Shhh!" Lee hissed.  
  
  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
"Ah, finally!" I shouted throwing down my quill in satisfaction that afternoon in the library. My History of Magic report was finished.  
  
"Shhh!" I heard Madame Pince say.  
  
I decided to get out of the silent library and do something fun…but what? Angelina came by and said something about Fred, but I was too absorbed in my witch hunting report to do anything but nod.  
  
As soon as I entered my dormitory I knew something was wrong. The door had been left open and just before entering I heard a strange –POP- sound. Katie's wardrobe was wide open and my jaw dropped as my gaze fell upon who was standing to the left of my four-poster bed-- George Weasley. 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone made up by the wonderful J.K. Rowling except my plot.  
  
Author's note: I changed the day of the week in chapter two from Saturday to Sunday for good reason. (You'll see in later chapters).  
  
Thank you to all the new reviewers! Beccs, Helga's friend, Anigurl88, and Mionee, I love you guys. I love support! Sonadora Virtuoso, I hope you know I'm that nutty girl named Jennifer who was practically stalking you for the next chapter of your G/A, A/F stories. Yep, you were the one that got me writing this one. Alright, I'll let everyone see why George is in Alicia's dorm…Oh and keep reading it…you know I love George!  
  
  
  
George had only been in my room one time before. During fourth year Fred and he came up to give Angelina, Katie and me our X-mas presents. Normally, I would have been delighted that he decided to come in despite the rules, but something was not right. I saw this in a matter of seconds, seeing his crossed arms and the scowl on his usually grinning face.  
  
"George, what's wrong?"  
  
"What do you reckon is wrong, Alicia?"  
  
I was startled by the sharpness in his voice. "What? I have no idea what you mean…"  
  
"Angelina told me…"  
  
It was as if a hippogriff had trampled over my stomach. How could she have told him? Even if she did know… Why?  
  
"I can't believe you'd think I'd feel the same way. Don't you know you're nothing more than a Quidditch buddy to me?"  
  
Words failed me. It was as if I was in a nightmare I couldn't wake up from.  
  
"I--I," I choked out.  
  
"What?" he spat out, advancing on me.  
  
I had to get out. My eyes were brimming with tears. How could George be so hurtful? Whether he followed me I couldn't tell. I stumbled down the spiral staircase leading to the common room. Just as I reached the bottom I ran right into Fred.  
  
"Alicia, are you okay?" he asked, seeing the look in my eyes.  
  
"Fred," my voice broke "get-out-of-the-way," I said brushing past him.  
  
He grabbed my arm. "I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, I thought you could tell us apart by now." There was no mistaking the hurt in his voice. This had to be a joke. A sick joke…  
  
I wrenched my arm from his grasp and stepped over the portrait of the Fat Lady. By now tears were streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"Alicia!" he called. I wiped my eyes and turned to face him in the corridor. Anger boiled in me. I had been betrayed.  
  
"Did Angelina figure it out and tell you? Is that how George knows?" I snarled.  
  
"Know what? I am George! Why can't you believe me!" he pleaded. I looked into his eyes. The eyes that were so often mischievous but at the same time made me blush under their gaze. It was George. Then who—  
  
"How could Fred?" I stuttered.  
  
"How could Fred, what?" he asked softly, gripping my shoulders. Tenderly, he brushed a falling tear away from my cheek. He was always so sweet…  
  
"In my dormitory just now he--"  
  
"Fred's down with Angelina on the Quidditch field discussing strategy for our game against Ravenclaw," he said gently, leading me down the hall to the diamond-shaped window overlooking the Quidditch field. Sure enough, Angelina and Fred were down there, heads bent close together peering at what I guessed was a game plan. Fred said something and Angelina swatted at him playfully. I looked back up at George. Then who…? Apparently he was thinking among the same lines as I as he grabbed my hand and started off toward the common room. I felt better already.  
  
George's POV  
  
"Codswallow," I said to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Right you are!" she said smiling as the portrait swung open.  
  
As I led Alicia across the common room and up the girls' staircase, I was only to aware of her hand in mine. I had grabbed it inmpulsively and though she would have snatched it away but she hadn't. I knew right where her room was even though I'd only been inside once. Fred and I would often come up to try to—oh nevermind. I stormed into the room. Whoever had been in here would pay for hurting Alicia.  
  
Sorry this was so short and I had to leave off like this, but please review and I'll update tomorrow! 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: Come on, do you really think I could come up with J.K's characters and creativity? Yeah, I thought so.  
  
Thanks for the two new reviewers: Ducky doll and Weasleys rock.  
  
Thank you to my best friend Kelly who is like a sister to me for reviewing!  
  
I feel so special (and when I feel special then I'm more likely to post a chapter more often)!  
  
Oh and Noodlejelly, I feel dumb because I put the wrong "hear" in your review and I sent it and felt like a dork. I meant "here". Oh well, I'll get over it.  
  
O.K. chapter four… (Still George's POV)  
  
-POP-I was caught off guard by a sound next by Katie's wardrobe. Stepping out of it was-I gasped-Alicia!  
  
The Alicia beside me gasped. What the bloody hell? I looked to the Alicia by the wardrobe who spoke first.  
  
"George? Or is it Fred?" she sniggered, leaning against it. "I could never tell the two of you apart."  
  
I narrowed my eyes, ignoring the pit in my stomach.  
  
"You are so pathetic, George. Why would you think that I could ever take you seriously when I have Mark? All you and your brother do is mess around, playing pranks on people. You two are so alike it's disgusting."  
  
Then it clicked. I pulled out my wand and bellowed, "Riddikulus!" at the same time the Alicia next to me shouted, "It's a boggart!" –POP- The Alicia boggart vanished and, to my surprise, turned into me. My arms were crossed and I appeared to be glaring at Alicia.  
  
"Oi! You there are an insult to me and George!" I yelled, laughing.  
  
"Yeah," Alicia said, laughing. "He's not nearly as handsome as you. Riddiculus!" she shouted, swishing her wand at him.  
  
It may have only been meant as a joke but I could still feel my cheeks burning.  
  
Another loud pop and we finished the boggart off by laughing at the now purple-haired me doing cartwheels around the room. It burst into tiny whisps of smoke and was gone.  
  
"Purple is definitely not my color," I said with a straight face to Alicia.  
  
"You can say that again," she said with an equally serious face. We regarded each other for a moment and broke into fits of laughter. Alicia was giggling so hard she was clutching her stomach.  
  
Through my laughter I managed to get out, "How could you be afraid of me, Alicia?"  
  
Her laughing stopped abruptly as did mine as she answered, "You don't know what he said to me."  
  
I sensed she didn't want to be asked about what went on before I ran into her. "You know I would never say anything to hurt you, Alicia."  
  
Before she could reply a loud, disapproving voice rang out by the door. "What's all this noise?"  
  
I turned to see Hermione Granger, her prefect badge shining brightly, at the doorway.  
  
"Why, Hermione," I said calmly, "You sound like my dear brother Percy."  
  
She frowned at me. "This is a girl's dormitory. You know the rules; no boys are allowed."  
  
"Blimey, I thought you of all people would understand the benefits of co-ed dorms. As I recall, you came on many occasions to little Ronniekin's dorm," I replied innocently.  
  
She scowled at me and turned her heel and left.  
  
"That's telling her," Alicia giggled.  
  
I turned away. "Did you notice she didn't even address me?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said from behind me.  
  
My voice rose. "I mean if we aren't wearing our Gred and Forge sweaters then no one could tell us apart."  
  
"That's not true…" her voice came in my ear.  
  
"No?" I asked, turning to face her. Our faces were very close now…  
  
"I can tell the two of you apart," she started, looking into my eyes. "…That is, when a boggart doesn't confuse me," she said softly.  
  
"How?" I whispered. She was so close. Her eyes...her lips…I felt mesmerized. How did she do it?  
  
"Alicia!" a voice called, startling the both of us. She jumped and I broke away guiltily, though I did nothing to feel guilty about.  
  
Katie Bell came into the room holding her broom. "Harry just told me we were having a--" She broke off, seeing me. "George! You can't be in here! And why is my wardrobe open?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I know. I'm not very popular with the ladies today." I held up my hands in mock surrender, mimicking the gesture from Fred. I started to head for the door.  
  
"George. Hey I was kidding! Alicia, were you trying to hide him in my wardrobe? You could have just asked. Anyway, we have a small practice now." Katie said.  
  
"Okay." I said, hurrying out.  
  
I left, listening to Alicia deny she was trying to hide me. I wish she had been… Katie called me George. Maybe I'm a bit too touchy when it comes to people mixing Fred and me up. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. Merlin knows I love being a twin. Maybe it's just Alicia… maybe it's Mark Brocklehurst…  
  
Next chapter: Quidditch practice and Alicia gets dared to sneak into George's room at night to find---oh I can't say…  
  
PLEASE review, you know I love reviews! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: Come on, are you really reading this?  
  
Thank you Mionee and Noodlejelly for coming back to read/review my story. I'm glad people are actually reading it. Thank you Alicia for reviewing it as well. I hope I put a good name to all the Alicias in the world. Oh, and thanks also to my "sister" Kelly who told me to screw my studies and write more( This chapter should a lot longer than the last ones.  
  
Alicia's POV (after practice)  
  
  
  
"Come on Alicia!" Angelina called, coming out of the showers.  
  
"Don't wait for me! I'll be up in two minutes!" I said, taking my time.  
  
I was pretty muddy after our "short" practice. I didn't want to look like I 'd rolled around in the mud when I went up to the common room. After all, certain people would see me…  
  
The practice had been long and grueling. I hadn't really gotten to talk with George during practice due to the fact that the chasers had separated from the rest of the team to work on formations.  
  
My hair was still damp when I made it back to the common room. I entered, hearing some scuffles near the fireplace. I strode toward the comfy armchairs to find Lee standing on a chair holding something up while Fred and George were hitting him, trying to get it.  
  
"Let me see!" yelled Fred.  
  
"No fighting, boys," I said in my best McGonagall voice.  
  
All three whipped around. Lee's mouth dropped open at the sight of me and hid what the twins had been trying to grab. George turned a rather interesting shade of red, and Fred started laughing hysterically.  
  
"What? Was my imitation that good?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I caught George's eye and a pleasant sensation fluttered in my stomach. I smiled and waved at them, climbing the spiral staircase to my room.  
  
Immediately after closing the door I sank onto my bed. Katie was complaining goodnaturedly to Angelina who was staring out the window.  
  
"Were you mad, Angelina? I've never worked so hard, not even those 5:30 practices with Wood!"  
  
"Oh, come on Katie. This is our last year. We want to win, don't we? This is our year!" Angelina said, turning around to look at her.  
  
"Yep, that's Wood talking," I giggled, sinking onto my bed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised Fred hasn't been a bad influence on her," Katie said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Angelina retorted.  
  
"Well, he does mess around a lot, especially when he's with George."  
  
"Hey!" I protested, sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Awful touchy about George, aren't you, Alicia?" Katie said shrewdly.  
  
"Hmmp!" I said.  
  
"Nothing against George. I just think Angelina and Fred make a great pair of captains," Katie said.  
  
"That's not all they make a great pair of," I said winking at Katie.  
  
"You should talk, Alicia. Katie and I know who you fancy."  
  
"It doesn't matter if I fancy George or not," I said more loudly than I intended. Angelina raised her eyebrows.  
  
I told them about the boggart. They laughed when I described a cart wheeling purple-haired George and squealed when I said the boggart turned into me.  
  
"So that's why my wardrobe was open…boggarts like to hide in them, I know," Katie muttered.  
  
"That settles it then," Angelina said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Are you trying to be dim?"  
  
"No."  
  
"George is afraid you don't like him, don't you see?"  
  
"No, George is afraid he lacks individuality. The boggart only turned into me because I was with him."  
  
"Believe what you want, but I still say he likes you," Katie said.  
  
"Don't make me do this," Angelina said, looking at me intently and coming over to sit next to me.  
  
"Make you tell you what?"  
  
"I had to give Fred some captain rules McGonagall gave me and I went up to his room and I saw it on George's nightstand…I mean…I only glanced at it.  
  
"Glanced at what?" I hissed.  
  
"Should I tell you?" Angelina teased.  
  
"I think it's time we played a little Truth or Dare," Katie said, looking at Angelina meaningfully.  
  
I groaned. Katie and her muggle games. "Fine. I'll play if I can ask Angelina a Truth question."  
  
"That's when it's your turn," Angelina smiled.  
  
"Why do you guys always pick on me?" I whined.  
  
"I'll go first," Katie said, joining Angelina and me on my bed. "Alicia, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," I said, feeling brave.  
  
Katie smiled.  
  
"What are you plotting," I said suspiciously.  
  
"I dare you to go into George's room tonight and see what's on his nightstand."  
  
My mouth dropped open in horror. "You-you can't mean that! Into his room! At night! You guys are supposed to be my friends."  
  
Angelina shifted on my bed. "Well you don't have to."  
  
"I don't?" I said doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah, well end the game and you'll never know…" Angelina teased.  
  
"I'll think about it. Anyway, we should be getting to dinner." I answered.  
  
George's POV (after practice)  
  
"I'll be up in two minutes!" I heard Alicia say as I was leaving the boys' showers. I toyed with the idea of waiting for her but changed my mind.  
  
What would I say to her? I could see it now…me walking with Alicia and all that would come out of my mouth was "Gee Alicia, you look great. I mean you always look great-especially after Quidditch practice. I mean even when you're covered in mud you're beautiful…  
  
I rolled my eyes, heading up to the common room with Fred. Lee looked up from his book when we entered. Straight away he put down "Great Quidditch Commentators and How They Got Their Starts" and said, "I'm surprised at you, George."  
  
"Come again?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"I thought you, me, and Fred had an agreement to be honest with each other."  
  
"We do, but…" I frowned, not knowing what he meant.  
  
"Then explain the meaning of this--!" he said smiling and pulling out a small photograph.  
  
I immediately knew what he was about to show Fred and me. It was a picture a fourth year Gryffindor, Colin Creevey had given me yesterday. The picture had been taken two years ago when Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup. Alicia and I were hugging happily while Wood sobbed in the background, his chest visibly heaving in the picture.  
  
Creevey hadn't wanted it since a Slytherin (sore loser gits!) hit him out of the way while he was attempting to take a picture of Harry. He gave it to me, assuming it was either Fred or me in the picture. Lee must have plucked it from my nightstand. That nosey git! I motioned to grab it, but he jumped up on an armchair and held it up high.  
  
"What is it?" Fred asked.  
  
"It's a rather cute picture of George and Alicia," Lee said before I could answer.  
  
"Let me see!" Fred said, now also grabbing for it while I started hitting Lee.  
  
"No fighting, boys!" McGonagall's voice commanded. I looked up to see a very amused Alicia standing near the portrait hole.  
  
Lee hid the photo behind his back. Over the noise we hadn't heard her come in. Had she heard everything? If she had…My face grew hot. I knew I was blushing. Fred, though, was laughing (probably at the irony of it all).  
  
"What? Was my imitation that good," she asked, sounding surprised. Her eyes met mine. Apparently she hadn't heard. I sighed in relief as she smiled and waved before turning to go up to her room.  
  
Lee got down off the chair. His dark eyes were big and looked extremely guilty.  
  
"Here," he said, shoving the picture towards me. "Sorry."  
  
I snatched it from him. I didn't know whether to feel angry or relieved.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"That was close," Fred muttered.  
  
"Too close," I reminded them.  
  
"Ah but, you have some explaining to do, big brother," Fred said grinning and looking at the photo before I ticked the photo safely away in my robes.  
  
"What's there to explain? I like her; she doesn't like me!" I snapped. "Sorry," I added, seeing the looks on their faces.  
  
"Sorry? Don't be," Lee said.  
  
"Yeah, we understand. But I don't know…" Fred said.  
  
"What?" Lee asked.  
  
"…How Alicia could resist these good looks," Fred answered, pointing to himself and me.  
  
"Ha!" I laughed, but my smile faded. "I think she may fancy Mark Brocklehurst."  
  
"That Ravenclaw? No way! He's a disaster in Potions!" Lee protested.  
  
"She went to the Yule Ball with him last year," I said slowly.  
  
"So, that doesn't mean anything," Lee pointed out.  
  
"Hey!" Fred said, glaring at Lee.  
  
"Well Angelina's different," Lee answered, winking at me.  
  
"I wish you would have told us," Fred said.  
  
"And what good would that have done?" I said.  
  
"You never know," Fred answered.  
  
"Let's forget about this and go to dinner," I said, smiling. "What do you say we plan for History class to be a little more exciting tomorrow?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"We'll figure it out over dinner," Lee said starting toward the door and motioning for us to follow him.  
  
  
  
That was a long chapter (for me at least!) Let me know what you think! Please review! Next chapter: Alicia decides whether or not she'll accept the Dare or not. (What do you think!?!) 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: Okay, this is the last time I'm putting this up! I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, objects, etc. Okay maybe it won't be the last time...  
  
Readers: Don't forget to check out the reviewers' stories! All the reviewers are really talented in their writing abilities and believe it or not I've read most of their work before I even started writing this one. (Yep, I either reviewed under Jennifer or Jenny so Noodlejelly and Mionee check). Sonadora Virtuosa, you already know that  
  
Thank you to Kauria, Sonadora Virtuoso, and Mionee for reviewing!  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
Should I or shouldn't I sneak into the George's room tonight? I pondered over dinner. I eyed the guys over my roast beef. Usually the six of us are packed tightly together all engaging in each other's conversations. Lee, Fred, and George, though, were off to one side whispering, no doubt planning something. Katie was talking about some article in Witch's Weekly, but I wasn't really listening. I stared at my creamed corn wondering what the consequences would be if I got caught...  
  
After dinner was over, I was one of the first to exit the Great Hall. Katie and Angelina followed.  
  
"Hey," Angelina said, catching up with me. "You know I was just kidding about the dare."  
  
"Oh?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Professor McGonagall coming toward us.  
  
"We'd never make you do something that embarrassing," Katie assured me. "We are your friends."  
  
"Enough fooling around. I'll tell you what George has on his nightstand. Do you remember in fifth year when we won the Quidditch cup?" Angelina asked.  
  
"How could I forget?" I asked.  
  
"Well-" Angelina was cut off by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Alicia Spinnet, can I see you for a moment, please?"  
  
"Sure Professor." I gave Katie and Angelina a questioning glance and followed her to her office.  
  
"I understand you are quite skilled in Potions class, among other things," she said, sitting down in her chair. I guessed she was also referring to my playing Quidditch.  
  
"Who told you that?" I was surprised. It was rare that Professor McGonagall would pay such a compliment.  
  
"Professor Snape," she answered.  
  
"Oh." It was even more rare for the Potions Master to pay compliments to anyone who wasn't a Slytherin.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that a fifth year Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, needs tutoring. Apparently he's ruined his twelfth cauldron last week and seems to be getting worse with each lesson."  
  
"That's terrible," I said, concerned.  
  
"Yes, but I believe he can improve with your help."  
  
"If it doesn't conflict with my Quidditch practices-"  
  
"It won't." Her lips turned up into a thin smile. "I'll make sure of it."  
  
"Okay, I can tutor him."  
  
"Excellent. 20 points to Gryffindor. I will notify you soon when they will begin."  
  
"All right," I said, getting ready to leave her office.  
  
"And Alicia?"  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"That game against Ravenclaw in November?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" Professor Snape and I have a bet on the outcome of the game. You'd better win," she smiled.  
  
I smiled back. "Thanks."  
  
By the time I got back to the common room, Angelina and Katie were playing a game of Exploding Snap with Lee and Fred. A couple of second years were cramming for a transfiguration test and George was entertaining a group of first years with a story about one of our old Defense against the Dark Arts professors, Professor Lockhart.  
  
"...And when Lee accidentally let out Ripster the class went mad...Lockhart pulled out his wand and shot some sparks at it and when Ripster turned even larger, Lockhart hid underneath his desk!" George said dramatically.  
  
The first years dissolved into giggles.  
  
"And do you remember what happened next?" I asked him from behind.  
  
He turned, grinning. "Of course. You don't think I'd forget Angelina screaming bloody murder at the sight of Lee's tarantula!"  
  
"Hey!" Angelina said from the table as I started laughing. "Oh hi, Alicia!"  
  
"What did McGonagall want?" asked Katie.  
  
"She asked if I could tutor someone for Potions."  
  
"Potions? You'd do that willingly?" Fred asked incredulously. "With Snape and everything?"  
  
"No, not Snape, just with the student," I answered.  
  
"Who are you tutoring?" George asked.  
  
"Neville Longbottom," I answered.  
  
"Hmm, that should be good for the chap's lessons." He broke into a wide grin. "Speaking of lessons, you should hear what we have planned for History tomorrow..."  
  
"What?" I asked curiously.  
  
"George, don't tell! We want it to be a surprise!" Fred warned.  
  
"I wasn't going to!" George said defensively. He finished his Lockhart story with me adding in some details every now and then as I wrote down ways Neville could improve in Potions.  
  
After their last game of Exploding Snap (the girls won) people started filing out of the common room. The six of us were the last ones left. Lee and Katie said goodnight. I noticed Fred and Angelina lingering a bit before they each went up their separate staircases. George and I exchanged knowing glances on the couch. George eyed my list and leaned closer. Was he going to say something romantic?  
  
"How about `double check your ingredients'?" he whispered, referring to my list.  
  
"Oh," I said, disappointed. I wished he'd stay this close. I looked down at my list, adding his suggestion. If I looked directly at him any longer I'd feel like throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. That was the problem these days...  
  
He got up rather quickly.  
  
"Well goodnight then," I said.  
  
"Goodnight, Alicia," he said, his voice husky. I felt an odd urge to follow him up to his room. I shook my head as if to rid me of the thought.  
  
It suddenly occurred to me as I entered my room that Angelina never told me what was on his nightstand.  
  
"Hey, Angelina, you never said-" I stopped, hearing Angelina's steady breathing and Katie's soft snoring. I sighed and changed into my nightgown, crawling into bed. I lay there a long time, starting to feel sleepy, thinking of today's events: the boggart, George, practice, and that one conversation with Angelina and Katie.  
  
Angelina's voice rang in my mind... `Don't make me do this--tell you what's on George's nightstand...I mean I only glanced at it...'  
  
Suddenly I felt wide-awake. I had to know what it was. Right now!  
  
I pushed back the curtains of my four-poster and got out, putting on my slippers and grabbing my wand. I immediately used a silencing charm. In less than a minute I was climbing the boys' staircase. When I reached the top, I hesitated. Which room was his?  
  
"Lumos," I muttered, making my wand tip give off some light.  
  
"Ah," I said aloud, seeing the sign marked `Seventh Years.' I turned the doorknob and to my surprise it was unlocked. I prayed that the twins or Lee didn't have any jokes or traps set for night intruders.  
  
I eased into the room which was dark save for the moonlight pouring through the window. Which bed was his? It would be nearly impossible to go in there and find out without waking someone up. What if someone was already awake? I backed toward the door. `No,' a voice in my head commanded. `You're a Gryffindor!' I edged forward. The first bed had a desk by it with `Great Quidditch Commentators and how they got their starts. That had to be Lee's section.  
  
I moved to the next bed, stepping over what looked like a box of Filibuster Fireworks. I had a 50/50 chance of it being George's. There was a wand on the nightstand and I crept closer praying no one could see my wand light through their curtains.  
  
A wizard photo album lay open on the nightstand. There was only one picture on that page. I gasped. George was smiling in his "G" sweater his mum had made him. Over one shoulder he'd swung his beater's club. Nothing wrong with that...I'd seen him do that countless times...It was a George trademark...What bothered me was the pretty blonde girl next to him. She also carried a club over one shoulder and had leaned in close to George for the picture. Her blonde hair was done up on top of her head revealing dragon earrings. One of her arms was casually draped over his shoulder. I wasn't normally a jealous person, but I just couldn't stand this. George was laughing in the picture and she was smiling brilliantly, her hair blowing in the wind. Was this what Angelina had wanted me to see so much? My eyes widened at the girl's shirt which read `Beaters Rule!' and the fact that George's hand peeked from behind her other shoulder. They looked so happy and George seemed to have a bit of  
a blush on his face. My heart sank and I shakily put the album down. I don't remember much after that, but I found myself crawling into bed and feeling like someone had denied me the right to play Quidditch.  
  
Next chapter: Alicia confronts Angelina and Katie in the morning about what she saw...Potions Class and after...PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! 


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters, objects and ideas are J.K. Rowling. Mark is only partially mine because the Brocklehurst part belongs to J.K. Rowling. Elisa Rodgers is mine.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if I confused anyone…You see there was a picture of George and Alicia but if you remember George put it in his robe pocket after Lee and Fred teased him about it, leaving Alicia to find the wrong picture on his nightstand! I'll explain it a little bit better in this and next chapter.  
  
  
  
Still Alicia's POV  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling extremely refreshed. Then I remembered what I saw last night: George and the smiling blonde. I got up quickly and dressed, throwing my robes on angrily. As usual, I was the first one up. I didn't bother waking up Katie and Angelina and didn't feel like facing anyone at breakfast, especially George.  
  
I nipped down to the Great Hall for a bit of toast and took it out to the Lake. I sat there in silence for a while, not wanting to go back inside. I heard someone coming toward me but I didn't turn around. I suspected it was Angelina. I was half right, I realized, glaring up at Katie and Angelina.  
  
"Alicia, why weren't you at breakfast?"  
  
"We've been looking all over for you."  
  
"I went into George's room last night," I said quietly.  
  
"No way!" they cried, half gasping, half laughing.  
  
"It's true. And I saw the photograph," I said harshly.  
  
"Alicia? I thought you'd be happy…" Angelina said, confused.  
  
"Happy?" I snapped. "How can I be happy?"  
  
"We are talking about the same picture," Katie said. Apparently she knew as well.  
  
"The Quidditch one?" I could barely get the words out. Both girls nodded. Were they trying to be thick?  
  
"Why are you upset?" Angelina asked, surprise in her eyes.  
  
"Why did you want me to see it?" I yelled.  
  
"We thought you knew," Katie said meekly.  
  
"Know? How could I have? George never told me!" I yelled, jumping up and storming into the castle, leaving them standing there, dumbfounded.  
  
I had Potions at nine o'clock and went upstairs to get my book and parchment. I was halfway there when I realized I'd left my dragon hide gloves upstairs. I silently cursed as I ran back to get them, knowing I would have to face an annoyed Snape as well as my friends.  
  
George's POV  
  
Even before Alicia came in late to Potions, I knew Snape was in a foul mood. Snape has always despised Gryffindors and today was no exception. He was equally nasty to the Ravenclaws, who he's never been exactly chummy to. So when Alicia came in only two minutes late he snapped at her, "Ms. Spinnet, I don't appreciate tardies! Five points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Alicia opened her mouth to protest, but shut it and took her seat far from Angelina and Katie which surprised me. I wanted to ask her why she hadn't been to breakfast. I peered at her concerned and saw her look up, meet my eyes, and drop her gaze down at the wooden desks. I looked at Fred and Lee who both looked just as puzzled. I moved my brass scales so I could get a better view of her as we set to work on today's lesson: Truth Potions.  
  
Snape was lecturing on the finer points of Truth Serums when he stopped and said menacingly "…Which I would be willing to test on anyone in here who decides not to properly brew their own potion. We shall then see what secrets you can reveal to the class," Snape smiled nastily.  
  
I cringed inwardly, imagining me standing up in front of everyone, blundering about how I felt about Alicia…I had to make the potion right. Straight away, I double-checked my measurements and ingredients, going slower than my usual half-arse job.  
  
Ten minutes later, as I watched my potion simmering away, I heard Snape's cruel criticisms over near a Ravenclaw boy. Through the fumes I recognized Mark Brocklehurst, looking horrified at the sight of his potion that was two shades too green.  
  
"Despicable," Snape growled at the tall blonde boy. "I expect that a first year would have done a better job!"  
  
I thought that to be a bit rich, especially since we are taking Advanced Potions, but I held my tongue.  
  
"In five minute we will watch as Brocklehurst disposes of his ridiculous concoction and drinks this-" Snape held up a clear vial full of a light green liquid. You couldn't pay me to be Mark Brocklehurst now.  
  
In those five minutes I watched as the blond boy grew more and more pale. Alicia's features were nervous as well. Even though he had taken her to the Ball, I by no means enjoyed this. He wasn't a bad bloke; he just had great taste in girls. Maybe I should do something…  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
I watched in horror as Snape commanded the class to gather around Mark. In less than two minutes, Mark would be spilling all of his hidden secrets to the entire class, including his crush, a pretty Ravenclaw named Elisa Rodgers.  
  
Mark took the cork off but didn't prepare to drink it. He just stood there as if frozen.  
  
"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for not following my orders. Drink it now or I'll make it fifty!" Snape growled.  
  
As Mark raised the vial to his lips, I could stand it no longer. "Don't do it!" I screamed. Suddenly George was right on Mark and smacked the vial out of his hand. The class gasped as the vial shattered on the dungeon floor. Snape's eyes darkened dangerously at George.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Snape said, circling him. I felt like running over to George and hugging him. He didn't deserve this…  
  
George's mouth was a thin line and his jaw was set. He met Snape's eyes and waited.  
  
"Please professor!" I started.  
  
"Ms. Spinnet, stay out of this!" he snapped.  
  
George remained silent.  
  
"No professor, it was my fault. I was the one that made Mark drop it!" I protested.  
  
"I highly doubt that," Snape hissed. "Neverthelss, you both defied me…"  
  
I met George's eyes. What was he going to do to us?  
  
"Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor…and you will both serve detention tonight," Snape said with a smug smile.  
  
"Quidditch practice is tonight!" George said.  
  
"You and Spinnet will serve detention both today and tomorrow for your cheek, Weasley!"  
  
I groaned.  
  
"You have something to add, Ms. Spinnet?"  
  
"No, professor."  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Is anyone really reading this? I know Kelly is…(Gotta love her!) Thank Merlin I have one person who'll read this. Please review! I'll be so happy! Next chapter: Detentions and…hmm, not telling… 


	8. Chapter eight

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the minor but crucial character of Gwen. You'll find out who she is in this chapter.  
  
Thank you to Ryven, Noodlejelly, Night Spirit, Alix, and Chained Dove for reviewing! You guys are so encouraging! Anyone who's reading this, check out their stuff! Everyone is awesome! (Well Alix wasn't signed so I don't know if she's a member or not). Anyway, thanks to everyone and on to chapter eight.  
  
George's POV  
  
I should have known...I thought, angrily throwing my books down in my dormitory. Alicia likes Mark... and I had to get involved. I should have let the git drink it. It was his own fault he made the potion wrong!  
  
Why did I do it? I fumed, clenching my fists. I hate Snape! I hate Mark! I hate everything!  
  
Of course Alicia had thanked me when we'd gotten out of potions..."George," she'd said. "...Thanks," she said softly, resting her hand on my shoulder. Like a git I shrugged it off and stormed up to my room. After all, she was only trying to thank a friend. A friend...that's all I am to her! It just isn't fair!  
  
I walked over to my Quidditch practice robes that were lying in a heap by the wall. I picked them up, smoothing out the wrinkles. Then I remembered the picture inside my pocket...I pulled it out, peering at it. Alicia and me were still celebrating excitedly. Those were the good old days, I thought. I wasn't miserably fancying Alicia. It was all so uncomplicated...  
  
Last night I'd meant to put it into my wizard album next to the picture of Gwen and me. Gwen is my brother Charlie's girlfriend. They'll be engaged any day now.  
  
She'd come to visit this last past summer, meeting the entire Weasley family for the first time, hitting it off with everyone, especially me and Fred. She'd been a Beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team at Hogwarts while Charlie was in school. They'd been good friends even though she was three years younger than him and in a different house. After graduating, Gwen pursued her love of magical creatures. Two years ago, and by total coincidence, she ran into Charlie at a Dragon convention in Bulgaria and sparks started flying (No, not from the dragons).  
  
Gwen offered to give Fred and me some Quidditch pointers, though we both claimed we needed none and were perfect already. She loved our humor. We took her advice and went out to the meadow to practice some Quidditch. Fred had taken the picture after we'd come in, demanding that I smile like I smiled when I was with Alicia. I, of course, denied I had any feelings for her, blushing madly when Fred snapped the picture.  
  
I shut the album and stuck the picture of me and Alicia in my top drawer. No matter how much I thought about it wasn't ever going to happen. I didn't have a chance... Alicia was probably thinking of Mark Brocklehurst at this exact moment, I thought angrily.  
  
Alicia's POV (on the Quidditch field)  
  
"Do you guys know what's wrong with George?" Fred asked Lee, Angelina, Katie, and me. After dinner, George had gone up to his room.  
  
"Besides having detention with Snape?" Katie asked.  
  
"I don't think that's it," I said.  
  
"I asked him and he refuses to say anything," said Fred.  
  
Angelina shrugged. Katie shook her head. I said nothing. He was especially touchy after potions class when I tried to talk to him. I frowned, thinking...  
  
"Yeah," Lee agreed. "We even canceled our prank for history class and it was his idea..."  
  
"Hey Alicia, you okay? You seemed upset this morning," Fred asked.  
  
I looked down at the grass. Angelina and Katie looked at each other uncomfortably. We still weren't exactly talking after this morning. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just couldn't sleep very well last night," I mumbled. Did I also mention in addition to being a terrible singer I am also a lousy liar?  
  
"Oh," Fred said, unconvinced.  
  
"Shouldn't you guys be getting ready to practice?" I asked abruptly, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. What time does your detention start?" Fred asked, filling in the silence.  
  
"Seven thirty," I answered, checking my wristwatch. 7:32! Oh bloody hell! I ran up to the castle and down to Snape's office.  
  
"Late again," Snape said when I arrived, his lip curling. George was standing there rather uncomfortably with his arms crossed.  
  
"I'm glad you were able to grace us with your presence," Snape snapped. "Now for tonight, you are going to polish the stair railings."  
  
"To the main staircase?" I asked.  
  
"To all the staircases," Snape smiled smugly. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me whine over polishing all 142 staircases. I just remained silent as he gave us two buckets and a bunch of rags.  
  
After an hour of working and making unsuccessful small talk with George, I began to feel frustrated. All evening he'd said nothing more than "Can you hand me that bucket?"  
  
"What's your problem?" I snapped at him, my shoulders aching.  
  
"What do you mean `what's my problem'?"  
  
"You didn't say a word at dinner."  
  
"Neither did you!"  
  
"Stop avoiding the question!"  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"I asked you first!"  
  
"All right. If you want to know..." George threw down his rag. "I was sick of Brocklehurst coming over to our table at dinner," he said, stressing the word "Brocklehurst" rather oddly.  
  
"He was thanking us!"  
  
"We're scrubbing and working hard when he was the one who messed up the potion!"  
  
"You chose to knock it out of his hands!"  
  
"I wish I hadn't!"  
  
"Then why did you!"  
  
He looked into my eyes but didn't answer. Instead he grabbed his rag and went back to working. We didn't talk for the rest of the night. In fact, I avoided him the next day until our detention that night where we had to mop the floors to the boys' and girls' toilets...  
  
Ah, next chapter should get better...maybe even a little romantic. Please review! I promise I'll have next chapter up soon. (It's already partially written). 


	9. Chapter nine

REVIEWERS: THANK YOU! I love reviews so this thank you list is going to be long.  
  
Night Spirit: I love to read your reviews! They make me smile but I can't read them more than twice a day or I'll have a swelled head.  
  
Weasley-Gurl: Dude, I just checked out your bio and we both love HP,SW, (Corran Horn rules! Oh, and I LOVE Tenel Ka too and the ships you mentioned) and LOTR too. I'm going to check out your fic later!  
  
Mionee: Thank you for being loyal and reading this! You're great!  
  
Noodlejelly: I'm going to try to make this chapter romantic. I'll try to write it as well as yours but I've never written romance so I'm going to try my best.  
  
W.N.: They will clear up some of the misunderstanding but not as much as everyone would like it.  
  
Sonadora Virtuosa: Yep, I tend to drag things out! I hope you're not disappointed in this chapter.  
  
Kelly: You spoil me! Thank you for reviewing and putting up with me rambling on about this story!  
  
Also thank you to "Biobud" who's really in my science class. She's the only one who makes it bearable in there. Thank you Melissa!  
  
Tangible Visions: You're a great e-mail pal. Thank you for reviewing and getting me going on chapter nine. Everyone, READ HER STUFF!  
  
Bunny!: Is that a good interesting or a bad interesting?  
  
You guys keep me going in the rough spots! Okay, onto chapter nine!  
  
(Still Alicia's POV)  
  
After fifteen minutes of George's silent treatment, I gave up thinking he was mad for no apparent reason. There had to be something...I was mopping madly when George startled me.  
  
He put down his mop. "Listen, I can't stand any more of this, Alicia. I'm really sorry for acting like such a-"  
  
"Git?" I supplied for him.  
  
"Well, yeah," he mumbled, taking his eyes off me.  
  
I stopped working as well, clutching my mop rather nervously. "George, you could never be a git to me...I really appreciate what you did for Mark."  
  
His face changed at the mention of Mark.  
  
"It seems only natural you'd be protective of him," he said quietly.  
  
"Why? He's my friend!" I said defensively.  
  
"Is that all he is?" he demanded, his eyes searching mine.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"It doesn't sound like it!" Was that jealousy I detected in his voice?  
  
"Well it is! For your information, he happens to like Elisa Rodgers!"  
  
George's eyes widened. "He does?"  
  
I nodded. "Promise you won't tell."  
  
"I won't," George replied, going back to mopping with a hint of a grin on his face.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Not telling," he said, his grin widening.  
  
"Tell me, you prat!" I demanded, walking over to him and pretending to bop him with my mop.  
  
"Maybe," he said. He appeared to be thinking hard. "What would you say if..."  
  
"What?" I demanded as he stopped. Was he going to say he fancied me?  
  
"...Elisa happens to fancy Mark as well."  
  
"Oh," I said, a little disappointed, but curiosity filled me. "How would you know?"  
  
"I have my sources," he said, puffing his chest out in a very Percy-like fashion.  
  
"You're impossible!" I teased, pushing him. To my surprised he pushed me back, a little too hard. "Ahh!" I lost my balance, slipping on the still wet floor but  
  
reaching out and grabbing his arm, bringing him down on me.  
  
"Thanks for breaking my fall," he said on top of me.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" I complained.  
  
"Have it your way," he said, shifting so I wouldn't be crushed. Neither of us prepared to get up. We lie there for a minute and burst out laughing. More than anything I wanted to kiss him right in the middle of the soapy floor.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Umm yeah."  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
"So what if you did?" I challenged.  
  
"Well," he said, getting up. "I'd pick you up and carry you all around," he said reaching down and scooping me up in his arms as if I weighed no more than a rag doll.  
  
"Arghh!" I shrieked, shocked to be in his strong arms. It was overwhelming really. One more second of this and I would have wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. I could see it now...My lips would meet his and he'd pull away, disgusted. He'd say, "Alicia, what are you doing?" and put me down and I'd have to face him for the rest of the year like that. I couldn't...  
  
"George, put me down!"  
  
"If you're sure," he said dutifully setting me down. I immediately regretted it. Was he blushing? I thought as I brushed myself off. Nah, he was just red from laughing. My smile faded as I remembered that blonde. How could I think George would possibly fancy me when he looked so perfectly happy with her?  
  
George's POV  
  
"If you're sure," I said, gently bringing Alicia down.  
  
What was I thinking? `Real smooth, George,' a voice in my head scolded me. `Just because she doesn't like Mark that way doesn't mean she fancies you!' Obviously she couldn't stand a single moment of being in my arms, I thought, my face burning. Her smiling face grew more serious as she studied me. I must look like a total idiot! Well, I wasn't going to make a fool of myself anymore...If she only wants me as a friend...that's the way it's going to have to be. I'll have it accept that...No, I'll never accept it...I'll just have to deal with it...For now...  
  
"I have an idea," Alicia said, bring me out of my thoughts.  
  
"What?" I asked calmly.  
  
"I believe it is our duty to play matchmaker."  
  
"For Elisa and Mark?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she nodded and winked.  
  
"Sure, they belong together. I'm just not really good at those type of things..." I admitted.  
  
"Sure you are! I mean..."Alicia looked down at the floor. "...I mean you can hatch some pretty devious plans."  
  
"Well yeah, but..." I stopped, not wanting to finish. "Okay," I agreed.  
  
Author's note: Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Three things: 1) I can't stand how this author drags this out. 2) Are George and Alicia trying to be really stupid on purpose? 3) Why didn't they kiss right there? It would have been perfect! Stupid Silver Arrow, I can't believe her! And last, number four which I seriously hope you aren't thinking-4) I can't stand this so much I'm going to stop reading it. PLEASE, HAVE MERCY! This is the conflict of the story! It has to drag out somewhat. Doesn't the story end when the conflict is resolved? So please don't give up on this! I'm just not the type of author who lets their characters kiss the first chapter. I'm just trying to make it realistic. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter ten

Disclaimer: I don't anything Harry Potter (except for bacatoga soil--Yeah what an honor!)  
  
A/N: I also corrected chp. eight and six. (laughing) I can't imagine Alicia trying to put on a nightstand (gown) or sparks fighting (I meant flying).  
  
People reading this who are RON FANS: Check out tangible visions's story: `The Havoc of One.' The entire story so far is Ron's POV. She's a reviewer so just click on her name on my reviews! Yeah, go on. You know you want to;)  
  
Reviewers: Thank you for showing your support! Ryven, Kelly, Mionee, Widmayber, Weasley-Gurl, Potter Princess, Tangible Visions, Aphrael Rose, Night Spirit, BioBud, Chained Dove, VanessatheMagnificent, TigerLily2001, Jenny, and RockinRims986 THANK YOU! I love you guys!!!!!!!!  
  
Two months later  
  
(George's POV)  
  
"We are good," I announced to Alicia, watching Elisa and Mark cuddle up in the Ravenclaw stands during the first Quidditch match of the season: Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff.  
  
"Yep. Brilliant idea to trap them in the Greenhouses together," Alicia said, smiling at me.  
  
"Yes, my idea," I said airily, putting my nose in the air.  
  
"No, that was SO my idea!" Alicia said, hitting me playfully.  
  
"I was the one who trapped them!"  
  
"Yeah, only because you pretty much destroyed Mark's bacatoga soil!"  
  
"Hey, that was NOT my fault! You knocked over the bucket!" I said, pushing her back.  
  
"Well, okay. It was BOTH our ideas!" she admitted.  
  
Fred raised his eyebrows at me as if telling me to do something more. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Irritated, I gave him "a look" back. Bloody hypocrite! He can't even voice his feelings for Angelina and it's obvious she fancies him.  
  
More students arrived, filling the stands. Gryffindor would be supporting Hufflepuff, of course. It would still be another five minutes before the players would come out. I could imagine them in the locker rooms now, listening to the pep talk their captain was giving them. I frowned as I remembered that Hufflepuff had suffered a severe loss. A loss by the hands of You-Know-Who. Not only had Cedric Diggory been a popular Hufflepuff student, he was also their Seeker and Quidditch captain...  
  
"Hey Neville," Alicia greeted the round-faced boy who was sitting next to Dean and Seamus. "How was Potions yesterday?"  
  
"I reckon I passed the quiz! Gran will be so proud!" Neville said excitedly.  
  
Alicia had been tutoring Neville for going on two months.  
  
"Potions just isn't the same without Snape torturing Neville," Ron said from behind me.  
  
"Oh come on, Ron. He still looks for every excuse to criticize him!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ron rolled his eyes at her, turning to Harry. I noticed he made a big show of it. Talk about brothers who don't show their feelings!  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
Lee Jordan's voice boomed into the stadium. "Welcome today to the first Quidditch match of the season! Hufflepuff vs. Slytherinnnn!!! I trust everyone's rooting for Hufflepuff because the Slytherins really-"  
  
"Jordan! You'd better--" Professor McGonagall's stern comment to Lee was droned out by the Slytherins booing. George and I chuckled softly along with Fred, Angelina, and Katie.  
  
"Okay, okay Professor! Just telling it like it is! Anyway, here are the Hufflepuffs...Captain Bradley, Willeford, Cauldwell, Whitby, Branstone, Abbott, and Witherspoon. And the Slytherins! Do I really have to announce them? All right, fine. Captain Pucey, Warrington, Montague, Bole, Derrick, Bletchley, and Malfoy."  
  
Madam Hooch sauntered out onto the pitch, her black Quidditch robes billowing out behind her. She reached for the shiny silver whistle around her neck and signaled for the two captains to shake hands.  
  
The two teams faced each other: the Slytherins sneeringly confident and the Hufflepuffs grim but determined. Even from the stands I could read the Hufflepuffs' lips: "Let's do it for Ced..."  
  
A shrill screech from her whistle started off the game. As soon as the Slytherins were off the ground it was obvious that this would not be a clean game.  
  
"...And newbie Hufflepuff Chaser Cauldwell in possession of the Quaffle...And he's streaking down the field! Look at that blur of yellow and--Hey, What the HELL was that? Slytherin cheating bas-"  
  
Warrington, a pretty big bloke to begin with, nearly knocked little Owen Cauldwell off his broom and had managed to rip the Quaffle away from him. As a chaser myself I could totally understand the look of frustration that come across Owen's features.  
  
Hufflepuff, though, was awarded a penalty. "Willeford puts it away, no problem. 10-0, Hufflepuff!"  
  
Play resumed, each minute more dangerous for the Hufflepuffs. They held on though. Even when that cheating Slytherin Beater Derrick succeeded in knocking the wind out of Keeper Hannah Abbott, Chaser Bradley swooped down and caught her when the other scum Beater Bole unseated her from her broom. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs clapped and cheered for the magnificent save. It may have been only my imagination but I thought I heard many of the girls softly sigh a long "Awwww!" It was a well-known fact that Hannah Abbott and Kenneth Bradley fancied each other. The Slytherins groaned in disappointment. By this time it was 40-10, Hufflepuff. The Slytherins had taken advantage of the absence of the Hufflepuff Keeper and scored.  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy and Witherspoon were circling the field like vultures for the Golden Snitch. While Draco clearly had the superior broom and more experience than the former reserve Hufflepuff Seeker, Danny Witherspoon clearly the hunger, the desire, to prove that Hufflepuff could still be a team to be reckoned with even without Cedric Diggory. The lanky boy's keen eyes scanned the field for a glimpse of the tiny Snitch. Then, without warning, he swooped down, extending his arm as far as it would reach. Malfoy had spotted it too and pursued it with his Nimbus 2001.  
  
Both boys were just inches from the Snitch but Malfoy was gaining. He smiled arrogantly past Witherspoon and yelled some insult only heard by the boy. Draco reached further for it, his fingertips millimeters away. Just then the Snitch whistled upward and straight into the hands of Danny Witherspoon. The Hufflepuff boy raised the winged ball above his head and beamed as the crowd roared its approval.  
  
"Hufflepuff wins 190 to 10!" Lee Jordan exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down in his seat, his dreadlocks swinging madly. "See chaps, not even cheating can help those poor Slytherin bas-" Lee was cut off from Professor McGonagall yanking the magical megaphone away from the overzealous commentator.  
  
* * *  
  
Even several weeks later, the Slytherins were still seething from their humiliating loss. The Hufflepuffs, though, were practically floating to class, proud to have won for their gone but not forgotten captain. They also succeeded without sinking to the Slytherin's ungodly low level. This brought even more fame and attention to Hufflepuff, for they were often overshadowed by the other houses.  
  
Hufflepuff was not on my mind now. Ravenclaw was. We'd be playing them tomorrow! I exclaimed to myself as I hurried down the corridors to breakfast. I was so late! We'd have to be out on the field in ten minutes! I was just about to round a corner when I heard something that made me stop.  
  
"Fred, he's still hung up on her," A voice I recognized as Lee stated.  
  
"And he won't admit it," Fred's voice answered.  
  
"I caught him looking at that photo."  
  
"You too!"  
  
"I wish he'd just tell her!"  
  
"He won't. George has always been secretive about who he fancies."  
  
I gasped. George and that blonde again? Or someone else?  
  
"Hey, what was that?" Lee asked. I backed further away from the corner.  
  
"Dunno. Let's go to breakfast. We're late as it is," Fred said.  
  
George's POV  
  
"Hey George, can I borrow a practice robe?" Fred asked me.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, go ahead," I said as Fred dug through my top drawer.  
  
"All right!" As Fred snatched a clean robe out of my drawer a small white square of paper fluttered to the ground. That ruddy photo, always causing so much trouble! I grabbed it and hastily shoved it on the outside pocket of my practice robes before Fred noticed. I didn't need him saying I was obsessed with Alicia like he did a couple days ago.  
  
By the time Fred and I made it down to the field everyone was already down there. Some people had even come to watch or stopped by to wish us luck on our game tomorrow. Harry had to beg Colin and Dennis Creevey to go up to the stands. Hermione had come to watch (probably Ronniekins!) and Katie was talking with Lee. Alicia was standing alone nibbling on some toast rather thoughtfully. I bit my lip. The Yule Ball was less than 2 weeks away...  
  
I was just about to open my mouth to say something half-way intelligent to her when I heard the cold drawl of that snake Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Boy McGonagall must really be getting desperate for players. I mean come on! Another Weasel! Just how many are there?" Malfoy sneered. This time he had a lot more than his usual two bodyguards. He had about ten...  
  
Did you forget you just got steamrolled by Hufflepuff, Malfoy? Slipped your little mind, I daresay," Hermione snapped coldly at him.  
  
"Shut up Mudblood! You didn't answer my question, Weasel! Don't tell me your mother is pregnant again. You lot can't afford that. She looked pretty big last time I saw her. Oh I forgot; she's always like that."  
  
Ron lost it at that. Despite Hermione's screams to stop, Ron jumped on top of Malfoy punching him hard repeatedly. Fred joined in only after a larger Slytherin ganged up on Ron from behind. Suddenly some overgrown Slytherin started knocking Hary around. That's the last straw for me! I thought, clenching my fists, jumping into the fight.  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
"George, noooo! Stop!" I screamed, pulling him off some Slytherin thug. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"He-was-hurting-Harry," George answered, panting.  
  
"Arghhh!" I yelled in surprise as the thug lurched himself toward me.  
  
"Stop it, you prat!" George yelled, throwing his weight against the Slytherin, knocking the larger boy to the ground. The boy in turn attempted a headlock on George who was too fast for him and swiftly avoided it, getting up.  
  
"Please, George! Madame Hooch is coming!" I said, grabbing his hand. The hawk-eyed teacher was marching straight toward the fight.  
  
"No, Ron and Harry-"  
  
"Are fine!" I hissed. "Please don't do that again," I said once we were safely inside the castle.  
  
"What?" He asked quietly.  
  
"You know what! Play the hero!" I said, looking up at him and noticing the cute way his ginger red hair stood up on one side from the fight. Before I could stop myself I reached up and smoothed it down. I sucked in a breath as he bought my hand into both of his.  
  
"The hero? I wouldn't call myself a hero."  
  
It was such a simple gesture, but not one George had ever made to me. Slowly he dropped the left one and brought my right hand up to his mouth. His warm lips kissed the back of my hand softly.  
  
"I'd call you a hero," I whispered.  
  
"GEORGE! ALICIA!" someone yelled. George dropped my hand but not in a fast way. In fact he still was looking at me. I had a queer feeling of déjà vu. Last time it had been Katie who had interrupted us, this time it was...Harry?  
  
"Malfoy's gone straight to Snape! We have to go straight away to the common room if we want any chance of avoiding trouble!" Hermione said frantically.  
  
"Let's go!" I said.  
  
"Wait! If Fred-" George protested.  
  
"He's with Angelina! Ron said.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked Ron. His lip was split and his fair skin was bright red. Harry and Hermione looked okay. He nodded.  
  
"Is anyone else hurt?" George demanded.  
  
"Who was left?" I asked feeling guilty.  
  
That was when Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"Umm...by the time we got out a bunch of Slytherins were laying in a tangled heap. Slow-minded gits!" Ron laughed.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
* * *  
  
George's POV  
  
I sighed in relief as soon as I got up to my room. No one was in trouble...yet. I was hot and sweaty and needed to change before we came back down to practice. By that time everything on the field should be cleared up. I reached into my pocket for the photo only to find some lint. I frantically checked all the pockets. No photo...Oh man...  
  
Next chapter: Who found the photo? Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw and more...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter eleven

Disclaimer: I own George! Just joking, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Any Fred and George Fans: Check out Potter-fanatic's "Love Square" story! Really, it's so good! Read it! Actually check out any story in this section because most of them are really terrific. Well, there are some that are… ahhh I won't say. I think you'll know what I mean.  
  
This is the big thanks section. If you don't want to read it you don't have to but it is pretty long.  
  
HUGE thanks to Kelly aka Kelly the Maiden! As my best friend, she's given me support and possible ideas (which I'm using!) when I was in my writer's block and has always acted interested when I'm talking about this stuff.  
  
MAYBE EVEN BIGGER thanks to tangible visions because I've never seen you in real life and I talk to you and you're very supportive and funny! You're a schizophrenic and so am I! (An altered What about Bob? joke for those of you who are reading this)  
  
REVIEWERS: You're going to get tired of hearing this but I love you!!! Thanks to all the reviewers for chapter ten (and the end of chapter nine): Cool chick, Bunny!, Leah Malfoy, Night Spirit, Potter fanatic, Mionee, Chained Dove, Potter Princess, Jewlie, and Hopeless Romantic.  
  
Biobud: Thanks for getting me through my labs and encouraging me on this story! You're awesome! Down with Bundy!!! (Evil laughter)  
  
Heather (aka dragula chick) Thanks for all the reviews! You ARE a review! (Sorry, people, inside joke!)  
  
For Fred and George fans: Check my list! Well, you wouldn't be reading this if you weren't a fan so check it out! I'll add to it later(  
  
Twin: You suck! Thanks for the reviews! I think you scared the crap out of anyone reading it but that's okay. It seemed like you had multiple personalities, but it was cool. Here is your message: RETTOH SI WERDNA.  
  
  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
"Fred better not be late to practice!" Angelina remarked as we walked to our "rescheduled" practice.  
  
"He won't be," I replied.  
  
"We've been detained from the Slytherins as it is!' Katie agreed.  
  
"Now about the Hawkshead formation-" Angelina started.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" I said angrily as an impatient figure pushed past us, nearly knocking me over. To my surprise it was George who mumbled a hurried apology.  
  
"George! What's the matter?" I called after him.  
  
To my dismay he didn't even stop to answer.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong?" Katie said with concern.  
  
"Who knows?" Fred joined us along with Harry and Ron. "Just now he tore our dorm apart. He's either really mad-"  
  
"-or stressed," Ron mused.  
  
"-or looking for something," Harry guessed.  
  
"He didn't even tell his own dear twin what he was doing!" Fred said in mock sorrow. When I turned to frown at him he said, "But I reckon he's okay."  
  
"Okay? He just ran past us like Percy that time you set his hair on fire!"  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"How could I not!"  
  
"I see your point. Okay, I'll talk to him," Fred said.  
  
George's POV  
  
The corridors, my dorm, under the Gryffindor table, the Quidditch field…I checked them all…I even checked places I hadn't been since my second year.  
  
"This is getting to be ridiculous," I mumbled looking under a rug in front of the common room.  
  
It had somehow gone missing between the time I'd gone down to the field and come up. Then a horrible thought struck me-What if a Slytherin had it? So far no one's mentioned it...  
  
That extremely annoying voice started up again. 'It's time to stop worrying about it and act like yourself. George Weasley doesn't worry. George Weasley shouldn't worry.'  
  
"I DO worry, though," I said, rushing down to practice. Everyone was already down on the field, but no one was playing yet.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Fred asked as I approached.  
  
"Never better," I lied, careful not to look at anyone directly. I felt Alicia's eyes on me as I got my broom. It was getting harder to hide my feelings for her. Like earlier…in the corridors…  
  
"Come on, George. What's bothering you?" Fred called as I missed a Bludger.  
  
"Nothing," I answered, smacking the other one successfully.  
  
"Oh come off of it! You're playing like Pansy Parkinson on butterbeer!"  
  
"Oh, bugger off!"  
  
"Is it Alicia?" he asked more quietly, zooming closer to me so the others couldn't hear.  
  
"What makes you think it's her?"  
  
"Ah-ha! So there is a problem!"  
  
"Na-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Attention!" Professor McGonagall called, walking down the field. She looked very grave…something bad must have happened…but then again she always wore that serious expression. "Come down everyone. I have something to tell you."  
  
"What's the problem, Professor?" Fred asked calmly.  
  
"Your game against Ravenclaw tomorrow has been rescheduled for next week," she said as we were all gathered around her.  
  
"What!?" Angelina shrieked.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Apparently, Cho Chang still hasn't recovered from her arm injury."  
  
"Can't they just use a reserve?" Alicia sounded outraged.  
  
"No, there isn't one."  
  
"We had to play even without a reserve Seeker when Harry was out our third year!" Katie complained.  
  
"I'm sorry, but ever since Mr. Malfoy's injury two years ago, we can't have any games where a player is hurt with no reserve player to take his place."  
  
"Well they should have one!" I yelled.  
  
"Look at it this way, Mr. Weasley. At least you will be in top condition before beating Ravenclaw next Saturday."  
  
"Thanks Professor," Fred and I chimed.  
  
"Let's get back to work," Angelina said briskly after Professor McGonagall left.  
  
"No, let's just relax," Fred argued.  
  
"Fred Weasley! You slacking git!"  
  
"Slacking git? I take that as a complement."  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes and playfully hit him.  
  
"Oww!" Fred complained.  
  
* * *  
  
GRYFFINDOR VS RAVENCLAW GAME  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
"Oww!" Ravenclaw Keeper Ross McGinnis moaned as Katie jammed the Quaffle past him through the Ravenclaw goalposts for the fifteenth time. We didn't even bother to high-five anymore; this was mortifying for the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Sadly Ravenclaw is getting pounded, 150 to 0. Geez, someone needs to take that Keeper out! This is turning into goal practice for the Gryffindor Chasers," Lee groaned as the Ravenclaws sank into an even lower level of disappointment.  
  
"But Gryffindor Keeper Ronald Weasley has certainly held his own by not letting a single score go thought the Gryffindor end! This being his first year on the Gryffindor team he really ought to be commended for—hey! What's wrong with Fawcett?" Lee asked.  
  
Ravenclaw Chaser Fiona Fawcett was gasping for breath, half- screaming, half-laughing hysterically and nearly falling off her broomstick. A hush fell over the crowd and us Gryffindors turned to see her clawing at her robes frantically as a loud buzzing sound came from the inside of her robes.  
  
"The SNITCH!" she managed to shriek. "I've got the SNITCH!"  
  
Harry and Cho, both on opposite ends of the field, raced to Fiona. The other players gathered around her in confusion as it flew up the neck of her robes past her face but managed to get caught in her thick hair. She clamped her hands over it, ignoring the angry insect-like buzzing.  
  
"And the Snitch escapes Fawcett, avoids Turpin, Johnson misses it and –this is intense! …whizzes past Stackpole and one of the Weasley twins and—Chang, Cho Chang of Ravenclaw gets the Snitch! Wait, that means—it's a TIE! It's 150 to 150!"  
  
A roar of surprise echoed from all sides of the stadium.  
  
Lee was sputtering that this hadn't happened at Hogwarts since 1917 when Hufflepuff played Ravenclaw for the House Cup. I laughed, landing with the rest of the team, still not comprehending what had happened. We all lined up to shake hands with the Ravenclaws who shrugged good- naturedly. After shaking hands with all seven players I let out a long sigh.  
  
"Well, I guess Cho's arm is back to full strength," I said to George who'd come up from behind me.  
  
"Well we wanted some competition! Harry did do the best he could, but she was closer…"  
  
"Oh I don't think anyone's complaining," I said, gesturing to Hagrid and a shy Ginny Weasley who were assuring Harry that it would have been impossible for him to get the Snitch from where he was on the field.  
  
"But we're still proud of yeh, Harry!"  
  
George nodded to my left where Hermione was shrieking over a very blushing Ron who was protesting, "Honestly, Hermione! You'd think I was named Head Boy!'  
  
Angelina and Fred were on the ground laughing, their brooms forgotten. Angelina giggled and said something that sounded suspiciously like," The Ball? I thought you'd never ask, Frederick!"  
  
"He hates to be called Frederick!" George said in astonishment as Fred grinned at her happily.  
  
"You forget it was Angelina who said it!"  
  
"You're absolutely right," George said huskily, grabbing me into a hug. "You had a good game," he murmured in my ear.  
  
"You did too," I said softly, kissing his cheek before I lost my nerve.  
  
His mouth broke into a wide grin as I pulled away.  
  
"Alicia?" he asked softly as if afraid I'd back away further.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you been asked to the Yule Ball yet?"  
  
"Well no-"  
  
"Well now you have," he said, his smile showing his white teeth.  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"I was just wondering-"  
  
"Yes!" I interrupted.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes, George, I'll go to the Ball with you."  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Duh, the Yule Ball! Well and other stuff too, (like who has the photo) but I've got some of it written already so the next chapter should be here in a jiffy! Please R/R! 


	12. Chapter twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well I own some things but I'm just too lazy to list them out.  
  
Readers: Check out Kelly the Maiden's mystery story "Harry Potter's Unusual Summer Holiday." It's really awesome! Ms. Figg plays a big role in the story as well as her granddaughter, Athena, and of course Harry, Sirius, and Lupin are in there. Well, even the twins are mentioned. READ IT AND REVIEW IT! It's really funny as well as engaging! I mean it!!!  
  
A/N: I'm am just close to tears! I never imagined people would like this story this much. It really was just an idea that turned into a rough idea. To be honest, the very first thing I ever wrote on this story was the boggart scene. Look what it all turned into and it was all thanks to you guys!  
  
Thank you to Chained Dove who was my 100th reviewer. She's been reviewing for some time now and I'm so happy she comes back to read the new chapters! Yeah, I seriously considered having Harry reach in her robes but I thought it would be a little OOC for him to do so. Thank you, Chained Dove!  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers of chapter ten (well the end) and eleven: Hico (pass me a napkin!), luisa, (you're too kind!) wicked one, (I'm flattered!) tangible visions (you schizo!), Mionee (Thank you! You made me smile with your review!), Potter-Princess (Thanks for reviewing! No, Alicia doesn't have the photo but you'll find out who does in this chapter. Well, it's really not that big of a deal), Biobud (Don't worry, I'm such a blabber in my writing this will last at least two chapters after this one! Well maybe.), Noodlejelly (Yes, I don't think you have to worry about the Yule Ball!)  
  
I hope you like this chapter. So far, this one has given me the most trouble. It took me so long to know what to have everyone do and I hope you like it!  
  
George's POV  
  
"Yes, George, I'll go to the Ball with you…"  
  
Alicia's words still echoed in my head even days after she'd said them. Lately it wasn't easy to act like George "mischievous and confident" Weasley. I think I'm doing all right, though. I mean, it's not like I'm staring at her with hungry eyes or my mouth open. I do have SOME self- control. (More like I have standards for myself)!  
  
The Yule Ball was creeping up and I knew it would be the main topic of everyone's conversation. The common room was filled with chatter Thursday night, and every now and then you could hear snatches of conversation. "I wish I could go!" a second year moaned. "Did Sean ask you yet?" another girl asked. "No! I don't know what's taking him so long!" someone answered her.  
  
"George, it's your turn," Ron said, gesturing toward the chess set. (Harry had joined Lee, Katie, and Alicia in playing Exploding Snap after losing to Ron three times in a row). Fred and Angelina were Merlin-Knows- Where and Hermione had decided to stop studying her Ancient Runes charts and watch Ron beat me instead.  
  
"It's not fair! I'm the elder brother here! I should be beating your arse at chess!" I fake sniffed, as Ron cheerfully called "Check- mate!" under the watchful gaze of Hermione.  
  
I got up and headed toward the loud conversation that was going on at the Exploding Snap table. Parvati and Lavender, who were sitting next to Ginny, Harry, and Lee, were fooling around with some muggle paint; nail pollen or something like that.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it fantastic? It dries just like that! I think I'm going to wear it for the Ball!" Lavender said to Katie.  
  
"Alicia, who are you going with to the Ball?" Parvati said, loudly enough for me to hear as I made my way over.  
  
"George," was her soft reply. I glanced at her to see if she looked up towards me. She hadn't.  
  
"Really? Are you two going as a couple or just friends?" She asked us both seeing me.  
  
Silence. Alicia's hesitation was enough for me to gaze at her expectantly. If she wouldn't answer, I would. The trouble is what would I say? She looked up at me, doubt in her eyes. Doubt we'd ever be more than friends…my heart sank. I felt like a fool.  
  
"Friends," I answered abruptly. Alicia looked down. I felt like adding 'But I'd like to be more…' but before I could say more Katie jumped up and grabbed Alicia by the arm.  
  
"Oh Alicia, you HAVE to see what I got Angelina for Christmas! It's absolutely fabulous! You were SO right in saying that a creamy white would be the best color…" Katie said leading Alicia away.  
  
"Hey, what about our game?" Lee called after Katie.  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
"Thanks Katie," my voice cracked unnaturally as I closed the door to our dorm room. Katie was always great at making up fast exits…even if that one had been a little overdone.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Katie said, seeing my face. "It wasn't your fault! That was an awkward situation! Parvati was the one who-"  
  
"But it was GEORGE who said we were just friends!"  
  
"You guys ARE just friends!"  
  
"And that's all we're going to be," I said as mournfully as Nearly- Headless-Nick.  
  
"With that attitude, yes," Katie said. "With another, maybe-"  
  
"Please! Let's just talk about this in the morning before I rip my kidneys out!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Katie said as I tore my curtains open, climbed into bed, and shut them with a loud sigh. I lay down feeling one tear run down my cheek……….  
  
……….The smell of fresh grass filled my nose as I wandered on the Quidditch field. Strangely enough, it wasn't December. In fact, it seemed more like spring. Why am I here? I wondered. I appeared to be alone but a voice appeared to be calling to me…..  
  
"Alicia…Alicia!" A girl's voice cried.  
  
I turned slowly, seeing the blonde walking toward me; her Beaters club over one shoulder. She appeared to be smiling though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked desperately.  
  
Her smile deepened and she stopped walking. "I think you know. I'm surprised George never told you about me…but I know you know about me...you saw the picture of me, didn't you?" Her tone was purely angelic.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her. "How can you know that?"  
  
"I know everything. And know this-" her voice lowered dangerously. "- George doesn't like you! Why do you think George never mentions me?" She asked, coming closer to me.  
  
"I have no idea!" I said in surprise.  
  
"Because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings! You're a good friend of his and he knows you fancy him. George is just too nice to tell you!" She said in glee.  
  
I just stared at her. She started to circle around me much like the way Snape had circled around George.  
  
"He's known it for a long time, ever since Fifth year. C'mon, do you really think he's that dim not to see the way you look at him! No, my George isn't thick; he's got brains in that cute head of his!"  
  
"You're disgusting!" I snarled at her.  
  
"Am I?" she said, smiling nastily. She didn't look remotely pretty any longer.  
  
"Yes you are!" I snapped, looking in her cold blue eyes. "Come any closer and I'm going to beat your arse," I said calmly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," she said, stepping closer.  
  
"Try me!" I roared, lunging towards her. I grabbed her neck and squeezed with all my might. Someone was grabbing my arm rather forcefully. "Please stop, Alicia!" George's voice came from above me. "Stop, stop!"……  
  
"STOP, STOP!" Angelina screamed at the top of her longs. I woke up; suddenly aware I was on the floor clutching my pillow.  
  
"What happened?" I gasped, weakly propping myself up on the bed.  
  
"I though you were going to kill me AND your pillow!" Angelina said, sounding panicky. "I went to get a glass of water and I was nearly clobbered."  
  
"I think you're being a bit dramatic," I said calmly.  
  
"Dramatic!" she said in disbelief. "You were the one-"  
  
" Well I was the having a very bad dream."  
  
"Must have been!" Angelina said, calming down. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"It's pretty disturbing…" I said.  
  
"You need to get it out of your system," Angelina said logically.  
  
"Well, okay…"  
  
George's POV  
  
"Hey, what about our game?" Lee asked, as Katie and Alicia ran off. Silence. Parvati and Lavender had gone pack to painting, both being unusually quiet. Harry stared at the wall. Luckily other noise in the common room more than made up for it.  
  
"I'm going up to bed," I said gloomily.  
  
Lee looked at me sympathetically but didn't say anything. Actually, I'm glad he didn't. I didn't feel like talking about it.  
  
I didn't exactly want to sulk but sulk I did. My mood sunk to an all-time low when Fred came in our dorm a few hours later whistling. Fred never whistles. NEVER! It must have been caused by an * enchanting * evening with Angelina. Usually I'd be happy for him; I knew he cared a great deal for her.  
  
He stopped whistling when he failed to get a response from me. In fact, his whole face fell, mirroring my own dismal one.  
  
"What did she do to you?" he asked, knowing I'd know exactly who "she" was.  
  
"That's the thing, she didn't do anything."  
  
I explained the whole situation and when I finished Fred shook his head. "That doesn't prove anything! You just haven't used your natural charm!"  
  
"Why, did you use yours tonight?"  
  
"Maybe," Fred smiled.  
  
"Listen to us! Lately girls are all we talk about!"  
  
"Yeah, we're growing up!" he said, fake swooning.  
  
"No seriously! Do you notice our plans are falling by the wayside? Canary Creams were last year, what happened to this year's Christmas?  
  
"Yes, I think people are going to get suspicious if we don't do something soon!"  
  
"I agree, brother!" I smiled. "We can't disappoint them, can we?"  
  
"Absolutely not! You haven't forgotten about our Jelly Jiggles? We can put them in a bowl near the other food just before the Ball in the common room."  
  
"Or at the Ball!"  
  
"My, George, you've grown bold! If you'd only be that bold around Alicia!"  
  
"Keep her out of this!'  
  
"Well," Fred said, scratching an imaginary beard (maybe because of last year), "It HAS been a long time since we've had detention."  
  
"Too long!" I agreed solemnly.  
  
"Imagine what people would look like trying to dance after eating just one!"  
  
"We'd better stick to the common room-"  
  
"And have just the Gryffindors look like fools!"  
  
"It wears off in a couple hours!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So, what are you going to do about Alicia?"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"No, this minute, prat!" Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know! I'm going to sweep her off her feet, reciting romantic sonnets and showering her with sweets and kisses."  
  
"Well if you want to look like a lovesick fool you COULD do that!"  
  
"Or NOT!" Come on, am I really the sonnet kind of guy?"  
  
"Well no. Unless you wanted to be a poofster!"  
  
"Which I am NOT!"  
  
"Well, you have to do something."  
  
"No, I figured I'd do nothing!" I snapped.  
  
"Touchy, touchy."  
  
"Let's put them out tomorrow for Christmas Eve," I said, switching the subject back again.  
  
"Put what out?" Fred asked.  
  
"The Jelly Jiggles! Honestly, have you suddenly gone dim? I guess that night out with Angelina used all your remaining brain cells for the evening!"  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
I woke up the next morning but was in no hurry to get out of bed after last night. I decided to finish my Transfiguration homework and wrap Katie's gift before heading down to breakfast. I glanced out the window and sighed. It had snowed last night… The sight of the sparking frost- covered trees and the glimmering, startlingly white ground made me smile.  
  
I loved the holidays! You didn't have to get up at a certain time which explained why the curtains of Angelina's and Katie's beds were still shut. I walked down the staircase to the common room and froze. Fred and George were down there already. They were sitting in armchairs looking extremely pleased with themselves. They hadn't seen me but I decided to continue walking.  
  
"Isn't it just a beautiful morning?" Fred said cheerfully to me as I reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. What's got you in such a chipper mood?" I asked him.  
  
George got up and walked towards me. "You mean 'whom'," he smiled. "Don't eat the Jelly Jiggles," he whispered.  
  
"The what?"  
  
He pointed to the empty bowls near the fireplace. "The house elves are going to bring down crisps and more food after dinner tonight. We've added something to the menu for everyone's * entertainment *. He held out something in his hand. "We put a Jelly-legs Charm on them so when-"  
  
"Say no more! I'm just glad you warned me."  
  
"Of course I'd warn you," he said. "It's part of my duty as an honorable male! Shall we go to breakfast, then?" he said, holding his arm out in a mock chivalrous manner.  
  
"We shall!" I giggled, taking it. It was no use talking about last night. It would only bring uncomfortable silences and embarrassment to myself, I thought smiling at him.  
  
George's POV  
  
Of course I'd warned Alicia but that evening it was apparent that it had slipped Fred's mind to warn Angelina.  
  
"They look like Gummy Bears," Hermione said, eyeing the bowl. Several people had gotten some but I hadn't seen anyone eat one yet.  
  
"What are Gummy Bears?" Angelina asked, popping a Jelly Jiggle in her mouth.  
  
"Uh, Fred," I said weakly. Fred, who'd been chatting with a younger Gryffindor, Kelly, turned to me and saw where I was looking. His eyes widened and he scrambled over there, catching Angelina just in time before her legs gave out.  
  
"Angelina! Did you eat one? I should have told you-"  
  
"Fred Weasley!" Angelina thundered.  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
I may have never eaten a Jelly Jiggle but I sure felt like I had the next day getting ready for the Ball. The turkey I had at the lunch banquet rumbled unpleasantly as I gathered my curls on top of my head. My hands were shaking visibly as I clipped my last barrette into place and my fingertips were like ice. It was a good thing I was sitting down because I was sure I'd collapse if I were standing up.  
  
"Please Alicia, let me use the mirror," Katie begged, her brown plait only done on  
  
one side. "This braiding charm I did is going crooked!"  
  
"Okay, it looks like you need it more than I do," I said, getting up.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" she said, sounding offended.  
  
"No really, you look great!" I said, meaning it. She was wearing robes of azure blue and the beginnings of her braid looked really good. Katie was always overly critical with herself. Especially with stuff that has anything to do with Lee Jordan… (Don't tell her I said that!) "Do you need any help?"  
  
"Okay," she said, sitting down. "How did you do that to your hair? It looks really pretty! And your robes! I love that pale mauve on you!"  
  
"Thanks, I just did it the old fashioned way," I said, concentrating on her hair. Just then Angelina came out from the adjoining bathroom wearing shimmering golden robes. Her black hair was long and sleek on her shoulders. "Wow, Angelina!" Katie said.  
  
Angelina smiled. "You two look so pretty! This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
George's POV  
  
"This is not going to be any fun at all!" Lee said, in front of the mirror in our room. He'd been staring a speck on his face for ten minutes now.  
  
"Come on, Lee. You're going with Katie," Fred cajoled. "Don't act like such a ninny!"  
  
"I'm not a ninny!" Lee snapped, jumping up.  
  
"Good, now I'm going to get to use the mirror," Fred grinned. I laughed as he tried to comb his red hair straight. He had the same problem as I had. No matter how hard he tried it wouldn't smooth all the way down.  
  
"I think it's a new record for Fred Weasley," I announced to the room. "He's now been in front of the mirror for a total of eleven minutes and twenty-two seconds.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Fred said.  
  
"Dear brother, you don't have to worry! You look absolutely spiffing!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Just then Ron poked his head in our room. "Thanks for the dress robes," he whispered.  
  
"You're lucky Lee made us put the maroon ones back!" I called after him.  
  
"Hurry up Fred, we have to meet the girls downstairs in a minutes!"  
  
"Calm down, Lee!" Fred scolded Lee, who was pacing.  
  
"Easy for you to say! You went with Angelina last year-"  
  
"Yeah but still!"  
  
Five minutes later we came down to the common room. Groups of people were already down there, each in a different colored robe. Most of them were guys waiting for their dates.  
  
Katie came down first. Lee stopped in mid-sentence about the commentator for the last Wimbourne Wasps game and walked over to her. I didn't hear what he said to her but I saw Katie's smile widen and she held out her hand to him.  
  
I turned to Fred to remind him that we'd tease Lee later but Fred was looking at the staircase with widened eyes. I followed his gaze. Sure enough Angelina was coming down shimmering in robes of gold. Fred swallowed hard, lost for words. I smiled. It wasn't often that Fred was speechless. I glanced expectantly at the top of the stairs and nearly did a double take.  
  
Alicia stood there looking down on the common room. Her eyes found me in seconds and her lips turned up into a soft smile. She almost seemed to float down the stairs, the way she moved so gracefully. I waited a second, stepping slowly over to her, careful not to trip over my own two feet.  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
I watched as Angelina headed for the stairs down to the common room. My heart seemed to pound three times faster than normal. Maybe I should have gone first. Katie should be down there by now. Angelina dropped out of sight heading down the stairs. "Oww!" I said, nearly tripping over my robes. Nearing the stairs I straightened my posture and licked my lips. I took a deep breath and stepped down on the staircase. My hand found the railing and I scanned the common room for George. He was calmly standing there next to Fred smiling when his brown eyes looked up and found me. His smile dropped for a split second but it was immediately replaced by a shy grin. I'd walked down these stairs a thousand times during my time at Hogwarts but it never seemed to take this long…  
  
"Hey, you look great!" George said easily. His red hair was combed slightly neater than it normally was and there was a twinkle in his soft brown eyes. He offered me his arm which I immediately took.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," I teased. "Not that you don't always look great."  
  
"Oh stop it you two!" Angelina smiled, holding Fred's hand.  
  
George's POV  
  
"Aren't the decorations gorgeous?" Alicia commented as we entered the Great Hall. She was absolutely right. The Hall seemed to glow with an elegant white sparkle.  
  
I knew Professor Flitwick had been one of the main people in charge of the decorations.  
  
"I couldn't agree more. There's supposed to be ice sculptures outside made by the Swedish Dragons. My brother Charlie told me he'd be here taking care of them."  
  
"Oh, I'd love to see them. And I'd like to meet your brother."  
  
"I'm sure we'll see him sometime. Are you thirsty?" I asked, seeing Fred ask Angelina for a drink.  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"Pumpkin juice."  
  
"I'll be right back," I said.  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
"Don't be long, Frederick!" Angelina teased.  
  
"I'll be right back," George smiled, following Fred and heading over to get us some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Did you see how Fred looked at you when we came down?" I asked her gleefully.  
  
"Yeah, and when you came down I thought I was going to have to pick George's jaw off the floor!"  
  
"Ah, Ms. Spinnet, Ms. Johnson."  
  
I turned to see Madame Hooch next to me. "Great game last week," she commented.  
  
"Yes, wasn't it?" Angelina replied.  
  
"Oh!" she snapped her fingers and turned to me as if she remembered something. "I believe this is yours. It was left on the Quidditch field some time ago," she explained, handing me something.  
  
It was a wizard photograph slightly covered in mud. I recognized George and I as fifth years, gleefully hugging after winning the Quidditch Cup. I chuckled as I saw a very emotional Oliver Wood in the background. "Whoa, this is old! How did you-" I stopped. She'd already walked away.  
  
"Holy cricket!" Angelina squealed, seizing the picture. "That's the picture I saw when I stopped in Fred's room a while back!"  
  
I frowned. "This was what was on George's nightstand?"  
  
"Well, yes! I thought you knew!"  
  
"That's not what I found!" I said, snatching it back.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"A picture of George and some other girl! And they looked more than chummy! I think he may fancy her! And then she turned up in my dream the other night!"  
  
"Who are you talking about? I was wondering why you were so upset! It all makes perfect sense!"  
  
"What makes sense?" Katie asked, coming over to us with Lee.  
  
"Blimey! Where did you get that?" Lee asked, his brown eyes wide, seeing what I had in my hand.  
  
"Madame Hooch gave it to me."  
  
"How could she have had it when George has been carrying it around the whole-" Lee smacked his hand over his mouth like he'd said something he shouldn't have.  
  
"What do you mean George carries it around with him?" I said in surprise.  
  
"Well maybe not carries it around but has it-" Lee hurried to explain.  
  
"What are you saying? What is going on here?" I demanded.  
  
"Why don't ask George yourself? He's coming straight toward us," Katie whispered.  
  
I looked up. George was carrying our drinks and talking with Fred, not looking directly at us but coming closer.  
  
"No way!" I panicked, grabbing Angelina's hand and running in the opposite direction toward the girls' toilets.  
  
"What are you doing?" Angelina screeched as I increased our speed, nearly tripping over our own dress robes. We reached a powder room before the bathrooms (installed during our fourth year courtesy of Lockhart).  
  
"I can't believe this!" I wailed as I sank down on a cushion. I stared at my flushed face in a long oval-shaped mirror.  
  
"Calm down, Alicia," Angelina said comfortingly. "I tried to tell you."  
  
"I wouldn't listen…I had my own insecurities…All those times I thought he felt nothing for me…Maybe he's fancied me all along…" I trailed off. Angelina remained silent.  
  
"The boggart...the photograph…the detentions after those potions disaster…that time after the Slytherin fight…asking me to the Ball…"  
  
"By George, I think she's got it!" Angelina said smiling. 


	13. Chapter thirteen

Disclaimer: I own myself (yes I make a small cameo as Jenn) and Clive. Kelly owns herself (she makes a cameo too!) although she'd like to own a Godiva chocolate-covered Fred. Oh, sorry, did I just type that?  
  
A/N: I realize the Brits use the word "toilets" to mean bathrooms but I thought bathrooms sounded better in this case. You'll know what I mean when you read it.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HICO BRANDY! By the time you read this it won't be your birthday anymore, but whatever. Thank you for reviewing even on your own birthday!  
  
I LOVE YOU!!! Thank you to all the reviewers: Potter-fanatic, tajuki, VanessatheMagnificent, Tangible visions, Biobud, Shandril, dragula chick, Jelsemium, Oliverwoodschic, Weasley-Gurl, Juvenus, coolchick 207, piccolopiggy, Night Spirit, Rei, Angels of Fate, Tessa, Potter Princess, Chained Dove, Eclipsed planet, Noodlejelly, Mionee, Jewlie, Luisa, and that annoying twin girl who never really reviews. Oh, yeah and my friend Kelly the Maiden who complained my last chapter was a doozie.  
  
I'm seriously trying to read everyone's stuff so if I haven't read your stuff yet, give me time!  
  
Check out:  
  
-"Harry Potter and the Bookwyrm" by Jelsemium  
  
-"Fred, George, Lee and Love" (No, not all three of them together) by Weasley, Weasley, and Jordan. Sorry, I put in the review "Alicia"- I meant Katie! (The story pairings are Katie/George, Angelina/Fred, and Lee/Jade).  
  
-"All for you" by piccolopiggy  
  
George's POV  
  
"Shall we go harass ickle Ronniekins?" Fred asked. "Him and Hermione are just asking for it!"  
  
I shook my head violently, nearly spilling the two pumpkin juices I held in my hands. "Nah, we've only been here ten minutes. We should concentrate on our own dates for a while…" I laughed. "It is awfully tempting, though.  
  
"Not as much as your suggestion…" Fred said looking around for Angelina. He frowned. "Hey, where'd they go?"  
  
"I don't know. Well, there's Lee and Katie," I said, spotting them over by where we left Alicia and Angelina.  
  
"Have you two seen Angelina and Alicia?" Fred asked them.  
  
Both exchanged looks.  
  
"They uh…ran off to the bathrooms," Lee said.  
  
"The bathrooms? We just got here," Fred said.  
  
"Girls' business," Katie said quickly.  
  
"How come you didn't go with them, then?" Fred asked.  
  
"What is this, Twenty-Questions?" Katie demanded.  
  
"What's Twenty-Questions?" Fred said, confused.  
  
"Never mind. Anyway, I wasn't going to leave Lee here all alone," Katie explained.  
  
I laughed under my breath at the goofy grin Lee had on his face after she said that.  
  
"Well, I might as well go find Kelly. I promised her a dance," Fred said setting down the pumpkin juices.  
  
"Go ahead. They may be in there a while," Lee said.  
  
"What exactly are they doing?" Fred asked, curious.  
  
"Dunno," said Lee.  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore got "Plugs Are For Muggles" to come here!"  
  
"Oh, I know!" Fred said. "I know Dad would die to be here. He's absolutely nutters for this band! I'm going to dance, okay?"  
  
"Don't be long! You don't want to feel the wrath of the normally sweet Angelina Johnson!" I warned.  
  
"Didn't even need to say it," Fred muttered, walking away. I heard him say something like "…remember the Jelly Jiggle incident all too well…"  
  
"George, why don't you dance with Jenn?" Katie asked, referring to a curly- haired sixth year that was talking animatedly with Clive Barrister, the backup beater for Fred and me on the Quidditch team.  
  
I eyed Jenn and Clive. "I just think I may," I said, getting an idea. Alicia must be rubbing off on me…  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
"We have to leave here sometime!" Angelina wheedled after ten minutes in the powder room. "Fred and George are going to wonder what happened to us!"  
  
"I can't go out there now! I'd rather skinny-dip in the Lake with Snape!"  
  
"Oh, Alicia, that's disgusting! Have you gone mad?!?"  
  
"Well, okay, maybe I'm not that mental."  
  
"George likes you. He LIKES you! That's a good thing, right?" Angelina said.  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"But nothing! Now we are going out there! You have to face him sometime!" she said, opening the door.  
  
"Well alright. I am a little thirsty," I said, following her out.  
  
"I've BEEN thirsty!"  
  
"But what should I say?" I whispered as we got back to where people could see us.  
  
"Say, 'hey, where's my pumpkin juice?'" she said calmly.  
  
"That's NOT what I meant!"  
  
"I know. You say what you think is right. You'll be fine. Now, where'd they go?"  
  
I found George dancing with a younger Gryffindor, Jenn. Clive, our reserve beater, shyly cut in at that and George waved them away with a knowing wink at Clive. Clive blushed and gave him a nod of thanks.  
  
"Is Fred dancing with Kelly AGAIN?" Angelina hissed.  
  
"No need to get jealous, Angelina," I said with a smug smile.  
  
"I am NOT jealous!"  
  
"Riight," I smiled.  
  
"I'm NOT!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Hush, here comes George," she said, to end the argument. "Ah, Fred's done. I'll leave you two alone…"  
  
I gave her a look as she walked away. Seeing George next to me I said rather sheepishly, "Sorry for running off earlier."  
  
"Oh, that? Ah, it's okay. I kind of gave Clive the little push he needed…"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Long story, but to make it short Jenn likes Clive and he likes Jenn but-"  
  
"They won't admit it-"  
  
"Right and he didn't want to risk-"  
  
"Looking like-"  
  
"-A fool."  
  
George gave me a sort of half-smile. 'Plugs Are For Muggles' struck up a fast song called "Witch Girl is for me?"  
  
"Oh, this is a good one!" I said.  
  
"How about a dance?" he said, meeting my eyes.  
  
"Sure!" I said, realizing we hadn't danced together at all tonight.  
  
I found myself amazed at George. Not only was he sure-footed and relaxed, he also appeared to be enjoying himself. I, on the other hand, had to concentrate hard as we smoothly moved back and forth across the dance floor. As time went on, though, it started to come more easily for me.  
  
Fred and Angelina appeared next to us a couple songs later dancing up a storm. George and I shook our heads. Those two had always been exuberant dancers, but they were really out-doing themselves tonight.  
  
But had I out-done myself? I thought, as George swung me around. 'No' a voice said. 'You certainly haven't. Why don't you tell George how you feel? What do you have to lose?'  
  
"Oh stop it!" I told myself.  
  
"What? You okay, Alicia?" George called over the music.  
  
"Umm yeah," I said. 'Oh, so you're going to push it out of your mind until you feel like dealing with it later?' "That's right," I muttered more quietly than before.  
  
I didn't want George sending me to St. Mungo's because I heard voices in my head. (A/N: I apologize to all real schizophrenic people out there, but it just reminded me of the time I had to send my friend Michelle to St. Mungo's after she babbled to herself about penguins. I don't even think she's aware of this so it might be better if we don't tell her).  
  
"Looks like your little brother's coming along alright," I said, smiling toward Hermione and Ron. "I didn't know he could dance like that."  
  
George just grinned and leaned forward so I could hear him. "Yeah. He didn't know either until yesterday."  
  
"What, you gave him lessons?" I said in his ear.  
  
"Yeah, Fred and I," he nodded.  
  
"That was nice of you."  
  
"Ah, it was nothing."  
  
"Still…"  
  
"Do you want to-"  
  
"-Take a break?" I asked as the song ended and people applauded 'Plugs Are For Muggles'. He nodded. "Yes, I'm thirsty!" I said, moving away from the dance floor.  
  
George's POV  
  
Another song started and we hurried off the dance floor, narrowly avoiding Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall who were dancing almost as exuberantly as Fred and Angelina.  
  
"Still no sign of Charlie," I said, raising a silver goblet to my lips. I took a swig of ice-cold pumpkin juice.  
  
Alicia nodded and sipped her drink. She thought for a moment then said, "Do you remember the last Yule Ball?"  
  
"Of course," I answered with a groan.  
  
She smiled. "It was awful, wasn't it? Well for me, at least. Mark spent the whole time mooning over Elisa and he hardly danced and I just wanted-" She looked up at me and stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I…umm…didn't have that great of a time."  
  
I laughed. "You think you had it bad! Fred and I chased Ludo Bagman all over the place because he's a dishonest git and later I sat around while Fred danced with Angelina-"  
  
"You danced!"  
  
"Yeah some. And I got one dance with you."  
  
"Didn't I step on your toe?"  
  
"No, that was Katie," I said, chuckling.  
  
"I'm surprised! Usually, you can expect that kind of thing from me."  
  
"What do you mean? You're a great dancer!" I protested.  
  
"Well if I'm great, you're flawless!" she said.  
  
"I'm flattered, Ms. Spinnet," I said, waggling my eyebrows at her. She laughed at that, nearly tipping over her drink.  
  
She lowered her eyelashes at me. "You are SUCH a comedian, George Weasley!" She eyed me up and down as if extremely amused.  
  
"I am, aren't I?" I said, winking at her. "Why don't we find a table? The feast should be starting soon."  
  
I spotted Lee who was signaling for us to join him at a small lantern-lit table. Katie was with him, her face flushed from dancing. Ron and Harry joined us along with Hermione and Ginny. Lavender and Seamus scurried to our table after seeing if they could join us and were followed shortly by Dean and Parvati.  
  
"Can everyone fit?" asked Parvati, concerned.  
  
Fred shrugged. "We only have fourteen people, not the entire Gryffindor house."  
  
'Plugs Are For Muggles' left the stage and sat down at the High Table next to Professor Sprout and Flitwick. They were talking merrily and Professor Flitwick kept nodding excitedly.  
  
Five minutes later, Dumbledore rose, brilliant in robes of metallic blue. "Good evening. This is our second annual Yule Ball and I appreciate all the participation. Everyone here makes this a wonderful celebration!"  
  
"Not everyone," Ron said, glaring over at Malfoy.  
  
"But-" Dumbledore continued. "Before you eat, I'd like to propose a toast to a young man who deserved to be among us tonight celebrating and dancing at this Ball…" The hall went completely silent at this. "Ladies and Gentleman, please raise your glasses to Cedric Diggory. To Cedric!" Dumbledore raised his jeweled flagon.  
  
"To Cedric," the Hall echoed, raising their golden goblets. There were a few moments of silence, but the rumble of conversation started again when Dumbledore instructed everyone to open his/her menus.  
  
We only had twelve menus at our table but I, of course, didn't mind sharing with Alicia. Fred certainly wasn't complaining, his head bent close to Angelina as they looked the food choices over. Our table decided to get a little bit of everything. We ordered our food, piling all the dishes in the middle of the table.  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
The feast was nothing short of magnificent. Giant gold platters were filled with assorted hams, turkeys, and Scottish beef baked 'Wellington' style. Also served was salmon in a butter sauce, roasted potatoes, boats of sauces and gravies, chipolata sausages, buttered scones, colorful piles of vegetables of all kinds, cranberry sauce, several kinds of cheeses, sorbets, and pies. It was hard to talk to everyone because all of us were so busy stuffing food in our mouths. We managed, though, talking about everything from the end of term exams to a very angry Filch when he discovered Mrs. Norris had a Filibuster firework tied to her tail.  
  
"Too bad, it was a dud," Ron said mournfully after the laughter had died down. Even Hermione, a very strong cat-lover had to agree.  
  
After dessert, in which I helped myself to plenty of puddings and tarts, the tables were cleared once more and a slow dance came on.  
  
George and I looked at each other and without a word stepped onto the dance floor. His hand softly settled on my waist, sending chills down my spine. I brought my palm up to meet his other hand and our fingers interlocked. We exchanged soft smiles. Our movements were slow and flowing and George was a great deal more serious, dancing like this. His eyes burned into mine. They were almost a honey brown in the light. As the song wore on, I noticed that we got closer and closer to one another. George remained silent and I said nothing, just enjoying the feel of his cheek on mine. I was just starting to close my eyes when I heard his soft voice in my ear.  
  
"Alicia, look at Harry and Ginny."  
  
I looked over to see Ginny, whose eyes were shining and Harry who wore a slight smile on his face. Harry said something to her and she giggled.  
  
At the end of the song, I noticed my curls were coming down on one side. "I'll be back in a minute. I just need to put my hair back up."  
  
George eyed my hair. "It looks pretty that way."  
  
I smiled. "I'll be back, okay?"  
  
"Don't be long," he said, squeezing my hand.  
  
In the bathroom, I looked myself over in the mirror. My cheeks were extremely flushed but I looked like I was having the time of my life. And I was…Maybe this was the time I should tell George how I feel about him and that I know about the picture…I took at deep breath and suddenly my heart started pounding furiously. "Calm down, Alicia," I said to myself as I tightened my hairstyle.  
  
I left the bathroom and went back into the Great Hall, looking for George. I definitely needed to talk to him. In the distance I could see him dancing again. I shook my head, smiling. George was certainly very popular tonight.  
  
As I got closer my smile faded. A blonde girl was dancing with him and he was grinning widely. Oh no…it couldn't be…I suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over me as she kissed the side of his forehead. She turned slightly and now I saw the full view of her. George looked up in my general direction and I scrambled for the Great Oak doors, my heart beating wildly as I rushed away from them.  
  
Next chapter: My apologies, I just had to have one final conflict! Please review! The next chapter will probably be my last and should wrap everything up. Did you like the fluffiness? I liked writing it but I really enjoyed writing about the food. I wish I seriously could have been there. I know; I'm a nut! 


	14. Chapter fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I think Harry Potter owns me.  
  
Thank you, Chained Dove, for correcting my mistake on the POVs *feels like a total dork* That's what reviews are for, right?  
  
I don't know what's up with me! Also, I wrote that Mark Brocklehurst was mooning over Gwen. (I meant Elisa Rodgers!)  
  
Oh, and if anyone doesn't understand my ending, George is referring to the very beginning of the story (yeah, thirteen chapters ago). So if you don't get it, you can look back.  
  
Reviewers * wipes away a tear * I can't believe this is the last chapter! You guys kept me going on this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter thirteen: MistysTwilight47, Chained Dove, Kelly the Maiden, Noodlejelly, Helena Darjeeling, Snowgrl, Sea Chelle, the Silver Star, Lala, twin (okay, you're NOT annoying, You're awesome), Potter Princess, Luisa, Juvenus, Ellie, Alex, eJo 182, Springrain, Oliverwoodschic, Biobud, Tessa, two insanely tortured minds, Shandril, and Tangible visions and the Penguins.  
  
For those of you waiting for me to write something else check out my parody of "Hanging by a Moment" called "Hanging by a Broomstick. It plays at the Yule Ball sometime but George and Alicia aren't exactly listening…  
  
Weasley twin addicts: Check out my obsession list and pretty much everything I write since they are all about the twins. I'll be adding an alphabet list soon, too.  
  
Oh, yeah, one last note. My twin wanted to inform everyone reading this that "Jorge" is George in Spanish. (She would have killed me if I didn't mention it. If you don't believe me check out her review). Okay, I'll finish this story now. You may want to read the last part of chapter thirteen again if you don't remember what happened…  
  
George's POV  
  
"Don't be long," I said, letting go of Alicia's hand.  
  
I watched her go as she walked away, shaking my head at the way she affected me. Oh, sweet Merlin, I was smitten! 'George, get a hold of yourself!' a voice in my head commanded. 'Just be cool about this. When she comes back don't get all mushy on her…'  
  
"Hey, Georgie Boy! Long time no see!" boomed a deep male voice that could only be my brother Charlie.  
  
"I'm not George, I'm Fred!" I protested, turning to see that I was right.  
  
"Oh, you can't fool me, little brother."  
  
"Really, did you see Fred before you found me?"  
  
Charlie grinned. "Actually yes, he was dancing with Angelina."  
  
"Big surprise there," I said with a snort.  
  
"Yeah, I should have guessed. You come here with anyone?"  
  
"Yeah, Alicia," A feminine voice answered for me.  
  
"Gwen!" I said in surprise.  
  
"Am I right?" the blonde smiled.  
  
I felt heat rush to my face. "Well, yes…"  
  
"I shouldn't have asked. The only time George Weasley is quiet is whenever Fred mentions this Alicia girl," she laughed.  
  
"Fred what!"  
  
"Relax, I'm kidding! Ian is looking after the dragons now so Charlie and I have been dancing. I've danced with Fred and Ron and now I'm going to steal you away for a dance. "  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Where is Alicia?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh, she went to fix her hair."  
  
"I'm going to have to meet her when she comes back!" she said with a friendly smile.  
  
"I'll meet her first!" Charlie said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, he's only saying that because he's danced with Angelina and Hermione," Gwen said, leading me onto the dance floor.  
  
"Looks like I can't refuse…" I said jokingly.  
  
"Don't you forget it!"  
  
"Alicia wants to see the dragons and the ice sculptures, too!" I called back to Charlie.  
  
"We can arrange that," he said with a wink. Gwen blew fake kisses to Charlie as we walked away from him.  
  
"So, how are things?" she asked me.  
  
"Things are great," I said honestly.  
  
"Having a good time tonight?"  
  
"Oh, definitely. A lot better time than last year."  
  
"Oh, because of Alicia?"  
  
I only smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to put pixies in her robes like you did to me!"  
  
"Oh, not a chance," I said with a grin. "Hey, that was over a year ago!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I guess you're right. Hey did you hear about our game with Ravenclaw?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"We tied with them!"  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"No, I'm not. Cho Chang caught the Snitch but our Chasers were so good that…" I began to go into great detail about the game including things about Ron and Harry, our three Chasers, and the Keeper for the Ravenclaw team.  
  
"He's a disgrace to the entire house!" Gwen wailed.  
  
"Ah, he's only a reserve."  
  
"Still. How are those Ravenclaw beaters!?"  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all. Dylan Stackpole's a seventh year but Anthony Stockwood's a fifth."  
  
"What, no girls?"  
  
"No, only Cho and Fiona."  
  
The song ended and Gwen kissed my forehead. "Thanks for the dance, kiddo!"  
  
"Hey, don't call me that!" I protested. Hmm…Alicia had been gone an awful long time…I wonder what happened…  
  
Just then I spotted her. She was completely white, the color drained out of her cheeks, and she wasn't smiling at me. Without another word she bolted toward the Great Oak doors.  
  
What…the…hell?… Quickly muttering an apology to Gwen and Charlie, I hurried after her.  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
I had to get away…I had to get away…I raced out the wide-open front doors and stumbled down the steps toward the twinkling fairy garden.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me but didn't turn around. Just before I reached a winding path in the gardens, I heard someone running down the steps. I looked behind me and saw George running straight toward me. I dodged behind a hedge but he spotted me before I was hidden. In four quick strides he made it over to my hiding place. I had to face him... I stepped out from behind the hedges, not having a clue what to say or do…  
  
George's POV  
  
I ran down the front steps in record time and reached the garden in search of Alicia. Why had she run off like that? I caught a glimpse of her to my right and quickly caught up with her. She stood pale and still as stone as I walked closer.  
  
"George," her lower lip trembled.  
  
"Alicia! Wait!" I reached for her and missed as she backed away from me.  
  
"Please, go away. She'll be wondering where you are," she said, walking away from me.  
  
"She who?" I chased after her.  
  
"You know perfectly well 'who'!" she snapped, concealed behind a rose bush.  
  
"No, I don't. You're being ridiculous!" I said desperately.  
  
"The blonde! The girl you're so chummy with! Fellow beaters! Fred and Lee seem to feel you fancy her! And here I thought that somehow maybe-" her voice broke.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about? I was just dancing with Charlie's fiancé!"  
  
She stopped and came out from behind the bush; a single tear fell down her cheek. "What? Oh…my…" her face flushed bright red. "I've said way too much…"  
  
"You think I fancy Gwen or something?" I asked doubtfully.  
  
To my total surprise she actually nodded, biting her lip. "For three months now…I saw a picture of her in your dorm…Oh, George, I'm so sorry…I didn't meant to…"  
  
"Stop, stop," I murmured, softly bringing her into a hug. I don't know how this thing got started but I want you to know that I prefer girls my own age, one in particular whom I've had my eye on since fifth year…"  
  
She looked up at me and I stopped. "I mean…"  
  
She smiled and gestured toward a carved bench a few feet away. I nodded and we sat down on it. I swallowed rather nervously. Now I was the one who'd said too much.  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
We sat in silence for a while; taking in the twinkling lights, stone statures, elaborately cut bushes and the black velvet sky. To me it was all so romantic. I glanced at George. I couldn't read his expression. He caught my eye and smiled and I wondered who'd break the silence. It was George who spoke first.  
  
"So… you were in my dorm?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, yeah, I accepted a dare."  
  
"A dare?"  
  
"Yeah, Katie dared me to go in your room."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" George raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Nope. Only that I saw a picture of you and-"  
  
"Gwen."  
  
"Right."  
  
"She's really nice, you know."  
  
"I'm sure she is," I smiled. "Now that I know the truth."  
  
George laughed quietly, resting his hand lightly over mine. Shyly, I slid closer to him, twisting my hand up so that our fingers intertwined. I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. Feeling the slight rise and fall of each breath he took, I relaxed. A soft touch at my forehead made me open my eyes to see he'd brushed a stray tendril from my eyes.  
  
I turned my face up to smile at him at the same time George brought his down. One look in his intent brown eyes quickly changed my intentions…Our faces were so close I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. His eyes darted questioningly from my eyes to my mouth and back up to my eyes again. I shifted my gaze to his lips as we got closer, feeling my heartbeat quicken. As we closed the space in between us I shut my eyes.  
  
His warms lips brushed mine softly and when he didn't stop I leaned forward, draping my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips against his, inviting him to continue. He hesitated, and then became more aggressive, almost numbing my mouth with his smooth lips. He was gentle, though, his hands settling on my back and softly gripping my waist. He slowly pulled away after a minute and I fancied a soft sigh.  
  
George's POV  
  
Alicia let out a soft sigh as I pulled away. Her eyes searched mine intently.  
  
"That was nice," I said softly.  
  
"Yeah," she lowered her eyes. "But I know what would be nicer…" she whispered.  
  
"What would that be?" I lowered my voice as she looked at me.  
  
She smiled, as if daring me to guess. "Guess."  
  
"I think I will," I murmured, claiming her lips again. My last thought as Alicia's mouth caressed mine was that this was a dream that no one, not even my own mum, could wake me from.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Please review! Ever wonder where Fred and Angelina disappear to in this story? Stay tuned for a Fred and Angelina story parallel to 'By George'. I don't know what I'll call it but I'm thinking on it. It may take me a while to post it. 


End file.
